I'm only me when i'm with you
by xxzanessaluvxx
Summary: She was habouring a secret she swore she would never tell. Loosing the one's she loved had taken it's mental toll on her & she had promised herself she would never again let anyone see her heart that was, until she met him ! T&G x
1. A new start,again!

**Authors Note! Hey everyone...so this is the 1st chapter of my new story _i'm only me when im with you, _this is my first story(so i don't mind constructive criticism)  
**

**Disclaimer : i don't own any of the High School Musical characters, only the plot is mine.  
**

**A new start...again!**

A dim light etched through the cream curtains, falling upon the many boxes that lay neatly alongside a canopied, four poster bed. As the shallow light began to brighten, a young girl became visible, asleep upon the mass of blankets, hunched back in a failing attempt to protect herself from the cold. She stirred a little, still hugging her knees. Slowly opening her eyes, the young girl caught a quick glimpse of the boxes piled up beside her, sighing at the thought of the no-doubt hectic day ahead. Slowly pulling herself away from the protection of the bed, she stumbled as she made contact with the ice cold floor. A chink of sky could be seen between the curtains, the young girl pulled them back to reveal the snow coated mountains of Vancouver, she stared blankly for a while before her mind kicked into motion and she remembered that she would be leaving Canada today, for good.

They had barely been here 6 months and they were leaving again, but it would not be a sorrowful goodbye, these previous months had been, without a doubt the worst of her life.

'Gabriella', a women's voice called from downstairs.

'Won't be a second Mum', she replied.

She examined herself in the mirror staring at herself underneath her thick lashes. Gabriella Montez was exceptionally beautiful, her tan olive skin was complimented by the luxurious cascading waves which fell a little below her chest. Her slender long legs and petite well defined figure were enough to make any man drool, yet it was her beautiful perfectly carved face which made her stunningly, gorgeous. For Gabriella Montez was a goddess in her own right, everyone could see it, well that is everyone but the goddess herself.

"Hey", said Gabriella in a cheery tone, much to her mothers astonishment as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi hunny", her mother replied cautiously, as she set down the plate of breakfast infront of her eldest daughter.

"Ehmm...are you feeling okay?", was the nervous question thrown Gabriella's way by her 11 year old sister, Sophia.

"Never better", Gabi responded.

Gabriella couldn't blame her mother or sister for their cautious tones, recently Gabriella had become a lot to handle, these past 10 weeks had been heart-breakingly painful for Gabriella, to the extent were she had completely closed herself of from the world. The only thing keeping her going even now was the thought that they would soon be leaving this god forsaken place, free to start a new life...again.

Getting up from the breakfast table, Gabi made her way towards the livingroom, though it was questionable that it could even be called that, as everything that had made it a 'livingroom' had been removed or boxed. Carefully making her way through the room, dodging the mountains of cardboard Gabriella finally came upon the box which she had been searching for, marked as the belonging of the three people who's names managed to shatter her heart at every mention. Michael, Sean and Liam, her brothers.

People could never really understand how it was possible that they were siblings...considering they all had different parents. The truth of the matter however was that they were not siblings by blood, they were instead cousins. However for as long as she could remember, whenever she was in trouble, or anyone had bothered her, the boys had told people she was their little sister and after a while she had adopted the title. So for twelve faithful years, Gabriella had had four siblings, that was until tow and a half months ago, when the number had quickly gone back to just one.

Gabriella sighed, remembering the day she officially became known as their baby sister.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Gabi sat playing on the grass in central park._

_"Hey, you there", some boys called to her, "hey ugly, are you ignoring me?"._

_Gabriella whimpered as the older boys grew closer. She desperately looked around for her mother, but she appeared to be no where in sight._

_"Give me that", one of the older boys said, grabbing the doll out of the young girls hands._

_"No ppplease give me my dolly back", Gabi stuttered, beginning to cry as she grew intimidated by the boys._

_"Aww look the little baby's crying, cry baby, cry baby!", taunted the older boy,"I think we need to shut her up"  
_

_The elder boy raised his hand and as the young girl squeezed her eyes closed tight, awaiting the blow that was to come. _

_Instead she heard a thud on the ground and the muffled shouts of the young boy, she opened her eyes to find the young boy on the ground, much to her astonishment however he was being hit in the face by non other than Michael, her elder cousin. Michael seemed to know the boy's name, this, Gabi thought, was peculiar.  
_

_Michael's twin, Sean, kneeled down beside the young girl and lifted her to her feet while her other cousin, Liam had gone running after the other boys who had been taunting her._

_"Did they hurt you?", Michael asked, once he had ceased punching the young boy._

_"No", Gabi quietly replied, "but..but they took my dolly..and..and said i was ugly", the young girl sobbed._

_Michael turned to the young boy who was still sitting on the ground, desperately trying to gather himself, " Listen, if you ever hurt her again I'll make the rest of your school life a living hell, you hear me". The young boy frantically nodded._

_That must have been how they had known each other, Gabi thought, they went to the same school._

_"....and spread it round, anyone touches Gabriella Montez, they will answer to me", "and me", Sean responded, " yeah and me" the younger of the three brothers said, clearly out of breath from his run._

_"what does it matter to you guys anyway?", the young boy asked nervously._

_Michael thought for a minute before replying, "shes our little sister"._

Gabi smiled thinking back on the memory.

Yet in a way the memory's hurt her, as she knew that memory's were the only things that she had left of the men she had loved so dearly.

The boys, her boys had died while at war...or at-least that's what the Montez's had told people, when the reality of the fact was that the boys had not died defending the country they loved, instead, they died defending the women they loved and that was they cruel truth that Gabriella had to bear with everyday.

* * *

After seven hours of vicious packing, multiple accidents and a few minimal injuries, the Montez family were ready to leave for the airport.

Gabi stood along side her sister as they waited for the car, being sent by their fathers company to arrive. James Montez was the the new owner of Montez Motors an elite car company. James' job as a car salesmen was the initial reason for the family's first ever move, from New York to Melbourne, Australia.

Gabriella was born and raised in New York, though she had loved it there, the lifestyle was always a little full on for her. She enjoyed the relaxed lifestyle that came with living in Australia, she also adored the sun. The move to Vancouver came after her father was offered the managerial spot at one of Montez Moters largest stores, now here they were moving again this time to California and Gabriella prayed this would be the family's last move for a long, long time.

Gabi turned to her sister, only to find in her on the verge of tears. Gabriella couldn't help but feel responsible for uprooting her family again, if she had controlled herself better after what had happened then they might not be moving for the third time in 18 months. The rest of the family loved it here in Vancouver, Sophia had taken up snowboarding therefore Vancouver was definitely a great place to be. However after what had happened Gabi's father had put in for a transfer.

"Elle"...."Elle", a young women called running up the street, slowing her pace as she got closer to the girl she had been calling for.

"Hey", she said, a little out of breath.

"You weren't gonna go without saying goodbye, were you?"

"I said goodbye to you last night, and I'll be seeing you next week anyway" she responded.

"Yeh, but still...." the young women trailed off.

"Leah, your moving to California too remember, it's not like I'm immigrating and we'll never see each other again.

"Yeh, i guess you right", she laughed.

"Aren't i always".

The young women turned to walk away, but turned her head back motioning for Gabriella to follow her.

The both stepped onto the patio of the now empty house.

The young women turned to face Gabi, shooting her a concerned look.

"Are you gonna be okay?", she asked.

"Leah, I'll be fine, come on you've seen me, I've been a lot better recently".

"Yeh i know you have....but, Gabi its a lot to handle", Leah replied, stopping to think about what she would say next.

"...and i don't think running away is going to change things", she mumbled cautiously.

"I am not running away", stated Gabi, desperately trying to keep her anger under control.

"I know you have to do this, we both do....but i can't help but feel that by starting anew, your just gonna try and ignore you're past and you can't do that Gabi, you just can't.

"You think I'm gonna be able to ignore this, it's all i can fucking think about every waking minute of my life", Gabi responded finding it harder now to control the anger

"....and then that bastard, he stalks my nightmares".

"I know, that isn't what i meant", Leah desperately tryed to reason with her friend.

"....i just don't want you to pretend this never happened, to other people i mean".

"Oh yeah I'm desperate to tell other people, that's a real conversation starter...Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, 17 year old....Oh and by the way when i lived in Vancouver i...", she was cut off by her father.

"Gabs, the cars here".

"Okay, won't be a second Dad" she called.

Taking a deep breath, she turned once again to look at Leah.....Leah MacKinnon had been her best friend since she had arrived her in Vancouver, they were co-captains of the Cheer squad and of course the two best looking girls in school. Leah's hair was a slightly lighter shades than that of her Latino friend and she had wonderfully green eyes. The thin,fair skinned girl also stood a few inches taller than her beautiful best friend.

"Okay now give me hug", Gabi said.

"I love you, you know that right", she continue, as her friend sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's only a week Lee" she laughed.

"Yeah but i worry about you"the taller of the two replied.

"Don't I'll be just fine" Gabi responded letting go of her friend.

"I'll call you when we land"

"You better" Leah replied, giggling slightly.

"I'll be seeing ya", Gabi called back to her friend.

"You to"

Leah sighed as she watched the Montez family bundle into the rather expensive looking car. She truly did hope that this would be the clean sheet her friend wanted, for anyone deserved it, it would definitely be Gabriella Montez.

As the family sat in the car on the way to the airport Gabi silently prayed that this really would be the break her family were looking for....little did Gabi know, that not only would California be a new break, but someone would also offer Gabriella a new lease of life.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter wasn't exactly my best. I just have so many ideas for this story, i just couldn't really think of a decent way of starting it!**

**Sorry it's quite short also.  
**

**Review please.**


	2. California Dreaming

**Disclaimer**: **i don't own the hsm characters, only my original characters & the plot, i also don't own kelly clarkson lyrics.  
**

**Authors note: thanks to anyone who read the first chapter of _iomwiwy, _wow that doesn't work...i think i should perhaps keep calling it by its actual name. Anyway i'm gonna try & up date as often as possible, however exams are starting very,very,very soon & i kinda have to study!**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**The response to chapter 1 was well....lacking, so i'm not sure whether or not to continue this story x i guess that's up to you guys. If anyone is interested in me continuing then.....  
**

**Please, Please, Please review...thanks**

**Lauren x

* * *

  
**

**California Dreaming**

After 2 hours and 30 minutes aboard the plane, the seat belt sign came on, signaling that they would be landing soon.

Looking over towards her father, she could see the elderly couple he was sat beside.

The women had vomited on numeral occasions throughout the flight and her father was now on the edge of his seat in a desperate, yet failing attempt to get away from the women.

The aircraft finally made contact with land. As soon as it was possible Gabi jumped to her feet in a desperate bid to escape the claustrophobia of the shuttle.

* * *

3 hours later Gabriella found herself riding shotgun in her fathers 'new' Bentley. She truly couldn't understand the fact that though they had just arrived in the country her father had insisted upon driving them to there destination, even though their were 4 cars following suit behind them, each sent from her fathers company to collect their belongings. James, however had insisted that he wanted to get used to the roads here in California....i could have been pretty darn certain they were the same as the roads in every other damn state we had ever visited...but what do i know.

Truth be told, i don't even know where i am going, literally, i didn't even ask which part of California we would be living in. I don't doubt, however that i have been told on numeral occasions, i was either just completely ignorant to the fact, or too wrapped up in my own self pity to care.

Desperately trying to block out the irritating game of 'eye spy', my family had been playing continually since we departed the airport, i plugged in my i-pod. Skimming my playlist i finally came across the song i was looking for: Kelly Clarkson's, If no-one will listen. The song seemed to relate to her life, her previous life that is.

Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think that there's enough you might drown

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak  
If no one is left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you for what you really are  
I will be here still

No one can take you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
It's screaming every step, "just stay here"

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak  
If no one is left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you for what you really are  
I will be here still

If you find your fists are raw and red  
From beating yourself down  
If your legs have given out under the weight  
If you find you've been settling for a world of gray  
So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate

If no one will listen, if you decide to speak  
If no one is left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you for what you really are  
I will be here still

Eyes closed, Gabriella listened to the music. Slowly drifting off into slumber.

* * *

_She couldn't breath, she opened her mouth desperately seeking oxygen. Taking large gulps of air in a bid to save her failing lungs. The pain was to much to bear. It hurt, God it hurt. The young women could have sworn her skin were on fire. She wanted to die, living was to hard, the pain was to much. Why her? Was God punishing her? She wanted mercy. She needed the pain to go away.  
_

_Tears cascaded down the cheeks of the exotic beauty, as she reached up to touch the button for the shower. She stepped in without second thought for the clothes she was wearing, slowly sliding down the back wall onto her knees._ _ The ice cold water pelting off her back as if it were rock._

_The harsh red liquid ran from her mixing with the ice water. Blood, his blood. It was all her fault. He didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have had to take such drastic action. He was so young, too young. She had now lost more than she thought possible. The pain increased as she pictured his drained face, remembered how she clung to him as life left his eyes.  
_

_She could no-longer feel, her body numb. The only feeling was that of her taunting heart beat. She could feel it beating against her chest, as if desperate for release. She could hear it in her ears, far louder than that of the running water. The young women cursed her heart, for feeling, for breaking, for still daring to beat after what she had caused. Her heart should have stopped, not his, that should have been her box, that should have been her stone, they should be mourning her life, not his....he wasn't supposed to die, not now, not like this, not so soon. Then there was the second death that she had caused, the twin of the man she had witnessed be lowered to the ground that day. She knew, deep down she knew she had lost him to, when they had both stood in that snow covered cemetery earlier that day, when she had clung to is almost lifeless body, when he didn't respond to her. She knew that in a way she had buried both of the men she loved, as it seemed the remaining twins heart had died along with his brother._

_Why did she not follow him? She had let him drive off alone. She had taken so long downstairs when she had finally entered the house, she should have checked on him, she knew that now.  
_

_Opening her eyes the young women caught sight of the sharp object lying the mirrored cabinet, on her left. She reached out and took the glistening razor in her hand, turning the metal over in her palm. Could she do it?_

_She brought the metal to her wrist, feeling a sense of control. She had lost all control the month previous, this was the closest she had gotten to taking back the control of her life since then._

_A sudden thought, however halted the girls actions. They had died to save her, to protect her. If she went ahead with her actions the men she had loved would have died in vain._

_A sudden rapid knocking on the door halted her thoughts._

_She could hear the frantic shouts of her only remaining brother._

_Eventually he burst the door open, clearly concerned for the life of his only remaining sibling._

_Turning to her his face twisted in pain, without second thinking the situation, the man to stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around his sister. Suddenly he was gone, and the light in __the room begin to fade and the young girl could hear faint whispers as someone began to nudge her.

* * *

_

"Gabi...Gabi, we're hear princess", came the voice of Gabriella's father.

"Okay Dad", the young women replied.

It had been a dream, one of the few she had been recurringly having for the previous few weeks. At the end of which, everytime her only remaining brother would vanish, as if into thin air. Similar to what had happened to him in reality.

Her father opened her door for her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Do you intent on helping us, or are you just gonna enjoy the view?", the man laughed

It wasn't until this moment that Gabriella took in her surroundings. This place was breathtaking, they were on a hill overlooking the ocean. It seemed as if they were completely surrounded by forristry, if she didn't know better she would have assumed they were in the Hollywood hills....well apart from the ocean that is. Turning around she witnessed the outstanding building behind her, she could only guess (& hope) it was to be her new home. It was a huge, fantastic, white coloured building, with a huge lawn and beautiful balcony's. She had officially fell inlove with this house.

The interior of the house was even greater than the exterior. Beautiful high ceilings, and a gorgeous marble staircase. Wow, how much was this company paying her father? Standing fixated by the beauty of the house, Gabi hadn't noticed every-once go upstairs, upon noticing Gabriella too made her way up.

"Hey, baby girl, we saved you the master suite", her father told her, "just look at that view".

"Yeah, thanks dad, its really great, but are you sure you and mum don't want this room?"

"Nah, its all yours princess, you deserve it...after everything".

Gabriella smiled at her father as he left her in 'her' room. The whole family had been dancing round her for months, all desperatly trying to be nice to her and make things as easy as possible. She, however, had been a complete ass to them, she really did feel bad.

* * *

After officially making an insane mess of her new room, Gabriella decided that she wanted to go take a look at the neighbourhood.

She had learned, eventually, that they were now in fact living in San Diego.

It truely was beautiful here. Her car wouldn't be delivered for another week, she didn't mind though it was easier to take things in while walking.

She headed down some stairs that seems to head towards the sea.

On her way there she came across a sports complex. There were some guys playing soccer, she heard them whistle in her direction, she could hear them make comments about her 'great' legs.

Before leaving the house she had changed into white shorts, a yellow baby doll top & some gladiator sandals.

Gabriella's cell bleeped, signalling she had received a text, taking her phone out to read the text, Gabriella looked down.

The text was from Leah, asking how her flight had been and complaining she hadn't called yet.

Gabriella had given up paying attention to her surroundings as she read the text.

A shout was heard from the sports complex. Gabriella didn't react on time, however and soon found herself on the floor, having received a blow to the back of the head, by a stupidly large ball.

She could hear the laughs of the guys on te soccer team, and the aggravated shouts of other males, seemingly telling them to "shut the fuck up".

Her head was spinning from the collision, but she could hear the running footsteps getting closer.

God she felt like her head had exploded.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry are you okay?", a male voice asked.

"Do i look okay jackass, what kind of shitty aim do you possess?" Gabi shot back.

She looked up only to see a dark coloured male with insane hair crouched over her, he really did look sorry.

"Sorry, i...ughh..can you just help me up please?", Gabi asked suddenly feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it", the guy laughed.

Gabriella looked around at the three other guys standing behind fro-dude here.

They were all exceptionally tall, well at least compared to her tiny frame. All rather good-looking she noted to.

"Hey..ehm..i'm Chad by the way"

"Hey, Gabriella"

"This is Jason", Chad said, pointing at the shortest of the 4 guys. Jason was about medium height, with brown eyes & dark floppy hair that fell into his eyes. He was kinda cute in a weird doppy sorta way.

"I'm Zeke", said the darkest skinned boy, he was the tallest of all five guys, he had short black hair and dark eyes.

"James", said another guy. He was fair skinned, with green coloured eyes and Blondy hair. He was probably the best looking of all the guys she thought.

"So..ehh...i've not seen you around here", said Chad.

"Nah, i'm new in town", she replied

"Where you from?", asked Zeke.

"New York, i just moved here from Vancouver though"

"Cool", Zeke replied.

"Hey, what happened to you guys, chatting chicks up again i see, what would your girlfriends say", a guy shouted from across the street.

"Ha funny Hoops", Chad said in return, "You know i've only got eyes for one girl".

"Yea he just knocked ths one out though", Zeke laughed.

At this Gabriella looked up at the mysterious stranger.

OMG, she thought, he truly was gorgeous.

"Troy", he said smiling down at her.

"G..Gabriella", she replied.

* * *

**Hey x**

**So i kinda rushed the end of this chapter...i felt if i went into troy too much it would never end.**

**Please review....other wise i dont think i will continue.**

**Lauren x  
**


	3. Beautiful

**Hey Guys**

**So here is the third part of I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**I kinda felt inspired to write lol x**

**My exams start next week x**

**I'm still trying to revise lol x not really working though x **

**Anyway thank you to those who did review, it means alot. I will apologise for my terrible use of 'i's' lol, I shall look out for it in the future. To _Angkeats, _I sorta confused myself with that too, I wasn't sure whether i wanted the story to be writing in first person or not. I have officially decided however that it will not be writing in first person. I was actually sooo happy when you reviewed since you are like one of my favourite authors on fanfiction x  
**

**Anyway on with the story x**

**Don't forget to review x

* * *

****Beautiful**

Troy....Troy. Oh god, Gabriella thought, as she noticed she had been gawkily staring at this wonderful creature for lord knows how long.

He really was magnificent. His perfect face looked as if it had been carved by God himself. His stiff square jaw-line gave him the bad-ass look, oh how Gabriella liked the bad-ass look. He had dark floppy hair which quaffed perfectly, small strands of which kept falling into his eyes.....Oh my god, Gabriella thought,_ his eyes_. She hadn't yet noticed until that moment, how magnificent Troy's eyes were, they truly were like nothing Gabi had ever seen before. The cerulean coloured of his iris was definitely something else, Gabriella nearly collapsed under the intense stare of those wonderful eyes. He really was beautiful.

That body, Gabi began to think.

"Ehmm...are you okay?", the wonderful creature asked.

"oh..ughhh...me..yeah I'm fine"

He grinned down at her knowingly.

"Like what you see?", he questioned.

Ugh I should have known, thought Gabriella, the good looking ones always where pig-headed arseholes.

"Don't be a prat", she shot back, "I was merely....noticing how big you are".

No..no...no!!!! I did not just say that, thought Gabi.

Every male within around a mile radius of Gabriella must have collapsed around laughing at how she had attempted to rebound Troy's comment, atleast this is how Gabriella felt. The truth of the matter however was that it only the five males standing infront of her had heard her comeback, they however really were falling around laughing.

"Wow Troy, you really shoudn't wear those tight pants, I mean if the girl can notice from there", laughed Chad.

"Doesn't matter what i wear man", Troy replied," i just can't hide it dude", Troy joked.

"I didn't mean it like that", Gabriella whispered.

"I know", Troy smiled, a sincere smile this time, Gabi noticed.

"You don't really think i'm a prat do you?", Troy asked looking slightly hurt.

"Oh no Troy, we couldn't be having that could we?" Chad mocked, "I mean not Mr stud muffin here causing every girl he comes into contact with swoon...."

"Or collapse", suggested Zeke.

"Oh yeah man do you remember Megan?", Chad laughed.

"She was drunk, she passed out idiot", Troy shot back, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever you say hotshot, whatever you say", said Chad.

"So you coming hoops?", James asked, signalling towards the Basketball court.

"Nah I'm just gonna go......where are you going?", he asked Gabriella.

She giggled again,_ i have to stop doing that, _she thought.

"Just for a walk on the beach"

"I'm going to the beach", replied Troy, answering James' earlier question.

1 hour later Gabriella was stunned by how freely she and Troy were talking. She felt bad about her earlier judgement of him, seeing now that he was in fact a very nice down to earth guy. Not to mention insanely gorgeous, but that's a whole other story.

He had told her of his love for Basketball and how he was team captain, how his father was also the coach and worked him excessively hard. Troy was exceptionally polite and had asked her many questions about herself, she had very skillfully deflected most of them, however and had gone back to discussing his life.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?", Troy asked.

Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath, she hated lying about it, about how they had died, it was almost as if she was tarnishing their memory.

"I have a little sister, Sophia, she's eleven", Gabi looked up at Troy and he smiled.

"uhmmm...I also have", Gabi stopped and shook her head, "had", she corrected herself, "three brothers, Sean and Micheal, they were twins, they were 21 and Liam he was 19,....they died two months ago, they ... they were at war.

Troy stopped suddenly, grabbing hold of Gabriella's hand to turn her round to face him, Gabi was over-whelmed by the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, no-one should have to experience that", Gabriella had to look away, _you don't know the half of it_, she thought.

Troy insisted upon walking her home later that evening. After their walk he had taken her to a little diner and had insisted upon paying for what she was eating. Gabriella truly was oblivious to men who were such gentlemen, so this was a nice surprise for her. He had asked for her number at the end of the night, insisting he would call her tomorrow to hang out.

Going upstairs that night Gabi couldn't seem to erase Troy Bolton from her mind. Though she didn't doubt that tonight's nightmare would wipe all thoughts of the young man from her mind.

* * *

"What?", Gabriella answered, cutting off the evil noise which had woken her at 3am.

"Wow PMSing much", giggled the female on the other end of the phone.

"Someone better have died bitch, or its your life I'm taking", Gabi shot back.

"You didn't call me", the female stated.

Oh yeah Leah was going to die.

"So you thought you'd call me instead.....AT 3AM", the frustrated Latino screamed.

"Uhmmm...yup, pretty much", the women replied in a patronisingly happy tone.

" Leah, you know what, this would a little easier to come to terms with if there was a time difference dividing us, however the fact of the matter is that it is the exact same time in Vancouver as it is here in California, therefore i find myself concerned for your sanity".

Leah laughed on the other end of the line.

"I don't think it's my sanity we have to worry about", Leah joked, however Gabi could notice the slightly serious undertone.

"Yeah, lets not go there Lee", Gabi replied. After almost 1 hour & a half on the phone Gabriella finally hung up. Turning over she noticed the time on her clock read 4:20, she definitely needed sleep.

* * *

_A picturesque, tranquil, paradise, a snow-covered Eden of some sort. Hundreds of acres of land, upon which in the summertime would have been overflowing with flowers and beautiful greenery. Winter had fallen upon this place now however, as if like a sheet, covering the usual rainbow coloured place with a blanket of white. As always, winter brought about the death of that wonderful Eden, however it was still, without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful and unlike the busy summer, quite unbelievably peaceful._

_Though amist the blanket of white a house could be seen. A manor.  
_

_Kinks of the rising sun were making there way through the elegant drapes that hung to cover the marvelous glass, glass which offered an insight into the household. The sight of which could be seen through these windows now however, was a far cry from the elegance and beauty which the house suggested._ _A shadowed figure could be seen, hunched-back, leaning upon the mantel. Around the figure lay shards of glass, glistening asif diamonds, upon the rich blood red carpet.  
_

_The young women stood infront of a cracked mirror. Tears and blood streaming down her face. The sight was not one for the faint hearted. _

_A man stood outside the elegant home, dressed in black, he stood out unbelievably compared to the white of his surroundings and yet the young women seemed unfazed by his presence as if she half expected him to be there, or simply hadn't noticed._

_The man assumed it to be the later of the two._

_A single tear slowly slipped from the mans eye, making its way down his ice-cold cheeks, before he caught it in his quivering lips._

_The expression on the mans face told a story of its own. The pain was evident there, his dark eyes held his sorrow as he painfully gazed upon the women._

_Though she was not a women, not to him, she was merely a child._

_The sorrowful eyes of the man where a complete contrast of the eyes of the young women, as she turned her stained and swollen face towards him._

_Her eyes were cold, lifeless even, her tears had ceased and through her puffy eyes the man could see...nothing._

_They say a persons eyes are a window to their soul, this scared the man, as the women's eyes where hollow and empty, did this mean she was gone._

_She was simply existing, he knew that._

_Though she ceased the continual attempts on her life_,_ he knew she was going to die, there was no-doubt about it._

_He never believed it possible to die of a broken heart_, _though there was no-doubting it know. He was witnessing it, the scene unfolding right infront of his eyes. His daughter was dying and he could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

_

James Montez woke with a start, the painful dream had plagued his nightmares for such a long time now. There were many others, terrible, unbearable times when he was sure that his heart was bleeding at the mere sight of his little girl. This dream however was more prominent than the others, he knew why but it hurt to much to even re-live it in his mind.

The alarm read 5:24, decided he could no-longer sleep he decided to head downstairs and begin his day early.

Entering the kitchen, Mr Montez was shocked to see he wasn't the only member of the family awake at the early hour.

"Hey princess, you're up early", James stated to his eldest daughter.

"Yup", Gabi replied," I couldn't sleep, thought I'd just start today a little earlier than usual.

"Why, whats on your mind sweetheart?", Mr Montez questioned.

"Oh, you know nothing much", Gabi replied, sighing however as she recalled the memory which had been keeping her awake into the wee hours.

* * *

_Gabriella stood infront of a cracked mirror, tears and blood streaming down her face._

_Why did she do this to herself? Why couldn't she stop? She knew she had lost all self control and it was killing her, that along with multiple other things._

_If someone had told her a mere month ago that her life would turn out this way, then she would no doubt have ended it in advance. Better to lose one life than three, she thought. _

_She had tried, God knows she had tried. Ending her life seemed like an easy way to rid herself of this great pain and yet with every attempt she had failed miserably, in most cases she had ended up in hospital, and when the physical pain had died away she was left sitting alone with her thoughts. Alone with your thoughts, there was no-doubt in Gabriella's mind that this was the most dangerous place she could ever be, as in all the horrible and terrifying situations she had found herself in, she was never more scared than when she was alone._

_Thinking back on the previous few hours, Gabriella was plagued with feeling of remorse and guilt, more-so however, she felt humiliated._

_She couldn't understand how she had digressed so far from the person she used to be, the real Gabriella._

_Thinking back on that person, was like thinking about a stranger._

_Similar to when you know a face, but just can't remember who they are._

_She had been so hurt, she was so lost that she was convinced she had changed forever, old Gabriella had died, she had died with her boys. She had now been replaced by a hollow, emotionless version. _

_All of the feelings she had possessed had been pushed away to a dark corner of her mind. A place where Gabriella didn't like to go often.  
_

_The feelings, however, could not stay hidden forever. They would come out in random bursts. Anger was the only way she knew to express those emotions and get rid of them. So she lashed out became a danger to herself and those around her. One word, that's all it took, the wrong word and she would lose it, let go of the shred of control she had left. The 'Professionals' were convinced she needed 24 hour watch, in a secure facility. They had been desperately trying to convince her parents, that while in that state of mind she was capable of anything. Even murder.

* * *

_Gabriella looked back towards her father, trying desperately to smile.

She knew that he could sense her uneasiness, but he knew not to push the situation.

After a discussion with her father, regarding just about everything but their family life he headed to work and she went upstairs for a shower.

Stepping into her new bathroom, Gabriella closed the door behind her.

Stripping off her clothes infront of the floor length mirror in her bathroom, _who thought it a good idea to put a floor length in the bathroom, I don't need to see my flaws in full proportion while naked thanks,_ thought Gabriella.

These past few months Gabi truly had become very self-conscious.

She hated her body,(though most would die for it) and couldn't stand to look at her self naked.

She grazed her fingers over her flat stomach, noticing where her scars should be. Though they were no-longer noticeable to the eye, she could swear she could still feel them.

Closing her eyes, to rid herself of having to look her in-perfections any longer. Turning the knob for the shower, she stepped under the running water.

2 hours later Gabriella had bored herself rigid of attempting to sort out her room and decided she had to find something to do.

As if on cue her phone began to vibrate.

Looking at the screen, she noticed she had received a text, however the number was not one she recognised

_hey x_

_u probz dnt remember me, but its Chad._

_u know the guy tht hit u yesterday._

_srry bout that :S._

_anyway we're hanging out at the beachfront cafe, _

_just wondered if u'd want 2 come._

_there'll b girls there 2 lol x tb x_

Before Gabriella had really thought about what she was doin she had texted him back.

_Wtf!!!!_

_How did u get my num???_

Gabriella cringed at her own stupidity, _I've gotta stop being horrible to this guy,_she thought.

She text back quickly before he could reply.

_soz x_

_didn't mean it lyk that lol  
_

_ehm....yeh I guess so_

_...where's the beachfront cafe lol?  
_

_tb xxx_

Gabriella's phone vibrated once more signalling Chad had replayed.

_ its fyn lol x_

_ehmm....the beachfront lol _

_just head down to the complex,_

_and follow the beach to the pier x_

_btw...Troy was the 1 that asked me 2 invite u ;) x_

Gabriella giggled at Chad's last comment, _wow..wow wait, since when do i giggle?,_ thought Gabriella.

Grabbing her Phone and keys she headed down towards the beach.

* * *

**Soo... that was chapter 3 lol x**

**Please tell me what you think x**

**I have decided I will continue writing even if it is for a minimal number of readers.**

**Please review x**

**I'll try & get chapter 4 up as soon as possible x  
**


	4. New Friends & Old Companions

**Hey x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything do do with hsm, nor the Sarah McLachlan lyrics.  
**

**Last time i forgot to thank**_** FaithlessGirl**_**....so thank you lol!**

**I am trying to keep the number of reviews higher than the number of chapters....I'm clearly quite pathetic lol x**

**I don't think the beginning of this story is flowing to well. I have so many idea's, but of course they can't come until later in the story...it's rather frustrating lol x  
**

**So here's Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**New Friends & Old Companions!

* * *

**

"During depression the world disappears. Language itself. One has nothing to say. Nothing. No small talk, no anecdotes. Nothing can be risked on the board of talk. Because the inner voice is so urgent in its own discourse: How shall I live? How shall I manage the future? Why should I go on?"

Kate Millett.

* * *

Never in all her life, even her day's as a cheerleader, had Gabriella Montez seem someone so peppy or so obnoxiously happy as the blond who stood in front of her right now. Clad in rhinestone this female definitely was something else. Sharpay Evans was, without any other way to put it..._Bedazzled_. She squealed when she met her, once again squealing when she saw her sandals and then squealed once again when she found out Gabi's hair was infact real and not extensions. There was a part of Gabriella who hoped that she could perhaps feed of the Blonde's happiness, there was another part however, a rather large part of her which really wanted to punch this girl in the face.

Gabriella was ecstatic to discover Sharpay, or Peppy as Gabi had taken to calling her, was the only overly happy, half way to insane member of the group. Sat around the table of which Sharpay had abandoned, in attempts to be the first to introduce herself, sat 7 others, 5 males who she knew and 2 other females.

"Yo Gabby", Chad called as she made her way towards their table.

"Hey Chad, hows things?", Gabi replied.

"Not to bad, not to bad, I...

"Aren't you going to introduce us?", asked the dark skinned women sitting to his left.

"Oh sorry babe, I almost forgot. This is Taylor.." , Chad started as he began to introduce the females.

Taylor McKessie was a dark skinned beautiful women. She had dark hair, which sat in a stylish bob, dark eyes and from what Gabi could see had a very curvaceous figure, one which Gabriella was quickly very jealous of. She quickly found out that the young women was also dating Chad.

To Taylor's right sat a very petite and reserved looking girl. Her hair was a mousy brown colour and upon her fair skin nose lay a pair of glasses. Her name was Kelsie Neilson. Gabriella took an instant liking to this girl, perhaps it was how shy and yet very genuinely nice she seemed. Kelsie was the "better half", as Chad had so kindly put it, of Jason.

The last female to be introduced, even though they had already briefly met was Sharpay Evan's. There was no denying the girls beauty, she was petite, similar height to Gabriella. She was also blond, very, very blond.

All of the people all the table made Gabriella feel very welcome, asking her questions about herself, none of which Gabi noticed where to personal, she thought perhaps Troy had told them not to.

Gabriella was taken aback by how wrong she had been about the peppy blond. She was infact really nice. Gabriella had accidentally called her "Peppy", while speaking to her, she laughed it off saying "It's better than this stupid arse name my parents gave to me, Sharpay, Shar-fuking-pay. Then you know what they go and do for Christmas, they but me the dog, the dog that I am named after, could that be anymore humiliating. They couldn't just buy me a fucking Labrador.

At this Gabriella took to liking Sharpay, who asked could she call her Peppy, because she despised her name.

Gabriella had made continual glances towards Troy, she noticed he was being awful quite.

"Hey, are you okay?", she asked him.

"Me, yeah I'm fine, just fine", he said very unconvincingly.

She noticed he was looking over at a table where four girls where sitting.

They were speaking exceptionally loud in an obvious attempt to be noticed. To Gabriella they all looked like desperate sluts.

"Who are they?", Gabi asked 'Peppy' who was sat beside her.

"Oh God, you don't want to know", Sharpay stated, growling at the loudest of the girls at the table,"...that's Kacey White and her band of plastic whores." " They go to our school", she continued, "the red haired one, fake chest, that's Kacey, cheer captain."

_Wow, this is all very cliche_, thought Gabriella.

"Is there any reason for Troy's staring", she questioned.

"Last weekend their was a party at Louise's, a girl on the cheer team's, house. Kacey had been all over Troy all night, he kept brushing her off, he's never been interested in her, she tryed to coax him upstairs with her and when he refused to she went ape-shit."

"The next day we all went down to the court, the guys always get together and play on a Sunday, and she was there. Everyone was whispering and giggling and it was pretty clear it was directed at Troy. All her little cronies had said they saw them go upstairs together, Kacey however, told everyone that he was....lacking in that department, if you know what i mean", Sharpay said looking over to Gabi, she nodded. "She told everyone how terrible he was and how he 'couldn't get it up', anyway long story short, the guys all teased Troy about it pretty badly and he was really pissed."

Gabriella turned to Troy, seeing that he was still growling towards Kacey's table.

"You know Troy, I've met some bastards in my time, had the displeasure of meeting some pretty fucked up and evil people. People who got of on other people's misery, making their life's a living hell, but you know what, never in all my life have I met anyone as bad as a ecotistic cheerleader. They bitch and fuck with people for a living, you know what people say that cheerleaders are thick, that's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. Don't get me wrong the aren't all brainy academically, but they know how fuck you up, their smart girl's."

Troy was looking down at Gabi as if she were crazy.

"You think I'm kidding?" asked Gabi.

"No, I just...I don't get you, your a hard girl to understand"

"Don't worry about it", Gabi replied,"..most don't, and you probably never will."

"So...will you be going to school when the summer ends?" Troy questioned, in an attempt to get back to normal conversation.

"Yeah, for my senior year, East High I think it is".

At this Sharpay gasped and squealed once again._ I'll never get used to that_, thought Gabi.

"Your coming to East High, we go there", she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well Shar it is the only high school in this area, everyone goes there.", stated Chad.

"I know, but its still cool", she replied.

For 2 hours the conversation flowed freely. East High was sounding pretty good for Gabriella and she was quite looking forward to attending. Gabi had also said that Leah would be joining her soon. Of course the conversation then turned to Gabi's friend. Sharpay had asked to see a picture of her, Gabi had some on her phone. Sharpay had decided then and there that when Leah arrived she should hook up with James, which Gabi laughed at, though he was very good looking he didn't seem like her type. He was very quite and reserved and from what Gabi had known of Leah she liked a dominant, powerful kinda guy.

After a walk along the beach, everyone had decided to go their seperate ways. Everyone had paired off except for Gabi, Troy and James. James left shortly after to go home.

Troy walked Gabriella home once again, apologising when they got to her door for how quite he had been all night, stating he just had things on his mind.

Before turning to leave Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek, though not without hesitating first. He looked down at her, the awkwardness of the situation not only evident on his face but also in the air.

"Soo...bye", he said.

"Yeah, after", Gabi replied.

Troy walked down the path without looking back, raising his hand and rubbing the back of his neck as he walked.

_W__ow, awkward much_, Gabi thought.

* * *

_Memories of sickness and fear of the dark plagued her mind, as she watched the young women from afar. Watching this women torture herself should have been sickening to Gabi, and yet it wasn't._

_She felt no sympathy towards the young girl . Nor could she bring herself to empathise with her regarding the situation she was now in._

_Gabriella found herself disgusted as she watched her ever pound her fists against the cold floor.  
_

_Seemingly unfazed by the tortured girl, Gabriella made towards her._

_She was weak, weak and helpless. Gabi laughed at this, she was worthless, useless...pathetic. A pathetic little girl who meant nothing._

_Gabriella could barely stand to look at her anymore, the mere sight of the worthless being turned her stomach._

_The young women lay upon the cold floor__,she writhed in pain, bathed in blood and perspiration. Her dark hair tangled and matted. Her face cut and bruised. The room its self would have been torture enough for anyone, the cold floors and padded walls, there were no windows, no light to be allowed in. Her only item of clothing a white gown.  
_

_Gabriella suddenly became aware of she and the other girls surroundings and shivered at the thought._

_She could hear the shrill screams of the insane and mentally unstable. Behind the walls of the room where the women lay, beings who had lost all touch with reality lay too in their boxes.  
_

_The young women was no better thought Gabi._

_She deserved to be here, after what she had done, she deserved all of this._

_The room became to spin, and a disruptive beeping could be heard in the distance, drowning out the screams of the insane._

_Gabriella turned and looked back at the girl, she new, somewhere deep inside of her this should have hurt. It didn't._

_The girl looked up at Gabriella as she took a final glance at her. She stared at the girl, looked into her eyes and saw a stranger looking back, a stranger trapped in her body._

_For it was her, she was the girl on the floor and this, this was her reality._

* * *

Gabriella woke with a start, the reality of the dream hitting home.

This dream had been different, rather than a memory, she had been looking down or herself and she had been disgusted with what she saw.

Gabriella turned to the noisy contraption to her left, hitting the top of it to halt its obnoxious bleeping.

She noticed the time on the clock read 5:36. _I need to stop waking up so early,_ she thought to herself.

Deciding she wasn't willing to risk the chance of dreams again, Gabi choose to get up.

Heading into the shower.

1 hour later Gabi was dressed in sweats and a baggy T-shirt, having just finished blow-drying her hair.

Switching her i-pod to shuffle Gabi decided she would have a start at actually unpacking some of her clutter.

She halted straight away, however as she heard the song which began to play from her speakers.

Moving over to switch it off, she stopped herself, however as the lyrics began to play.

It had been the song she had sung. Sung it for them, the day she had laid them to rest.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

Gabriella lay hugging her pillow as the lyrics drew to a close and the music faded out.

Silent tears falling from her eyes as she remembered her brothers.

* * *

She had been so horribly depressed for 3 months...she couldn't pretend that it had passed completely. Sometimes, while in a room full of people, she could feel so alone, so scared. As much as it humiliated her to admit it, though she had been through so much and had been forced to endure so many unbearable situations. Times when she had stoically faced death and danger head on, it were the little things that she scared her the most. Gabriella was scared of the dark, she was afraid of strangers but most of all she was terrified of being alone.

There was no cure for her mental state, the doctors had told her so, there is no medicine or operation that can cure a broken mind, let alone a broken heart.

Living with a mental illness was an endless and vicious cycle. There were days when she felt great, normal even, as if she were her old self again. Then there were the days she was bearly recognisable, she would lash out, hurting both herself and others both physically and emotionally.

The thoughts of hurting those she loved _again_ terrified Gabriella, she was plagued with guilt and she thought back on the times when she had.

* * *

A week later Gabriella was feeling more settled in.

The previous night Gabi had gone out with 'the gang' for the third time and much to her surprise, it had been fun, really fun.

Today, however, was the day Gabriella had been looking forward to. Leah was coming. She had text her earlier saying that they had just landed and they would be arriving shortly.

Gabriella and Leah had become like sisters in the short time that she had spent in Canada.

They had met at a cheer-leading tournament in Australia a few months before Gabi moved to Canada.

They had gotten on really well and when Leah had gone back to Vancouver they had stayed in touch via email.

When Gabi found out she was moving to Vancouver, the first person she told was Leah. Asking her which school she went to and where she lived. Eventually Gabi had managed to sway her father to moving to near where Leah lived.

They had become so close during their time together, that they were like family to each others parents. Gabi and Leah's mothers had become close friends also and so they had quickly become like one big family.

The doorbell rang, snapping Gabi out of her thoughts.

"Gabi darling, there is someone at the door for you, complete stranger I think", laughed Gabi's father.

"Haha, funny Uncle James", replied the voice of Leah MacKinnon.

Upon hearing this voice, Gabriella ran from her room, bounded down the stairs and engulfed the brunette standing in the doorway in a bone-crushing hug.

"You totally forgot all about me the, I guess", joked Leah.

"Yeah Lee that's what this is", she replied.

"So Elle, what's been happening?"

"Nothing much, you know just...stuff", replied Gabi, while taking Leah's bags upstairs to her room. They would be staying together until Leah's parents had decorated and furnished their new home.

"Stuff really li.....wow, who dropped the bomb", said Leah as she noticed the disaster that was Gabi's room.

"Haha very funny, I just haven't got round to doing it yet", stated Gabriella.

"No you where just waiting till I got here, knowing I would do it because I can't stand mess."

"Yeah well that also", Gabi admitted, trying to find a space for Leah's suitcases.

"Well let's get started them", stated Leah, far to enthusiastically for Gabi's liking.

"Huhh...why do you sound excited about cleaning? I mean come on it's a Saturday and you just got here, why don't we go to the beach? asked Gabi.

"Yeah well, I can't sleep in this", she pointed around at the room,"...tonight and if you don't start now you never will.

"Fine, but I'm not arranging everything, just getting the clutter of the floor".

4 hours later Gabi was unpacking the last of her items onto her desk(which had been moved 6 times, until Leah thought it was in an appropriate spot).

"Done", cried Gabi.

"There how much better is this", Leah stated.

Gabi had to admit it did look great and somehow very elegant. Leah had changed her drapes and had made her father go buy her lamps and little accessories to match her room.

"Yeah, it's great, can I eat now?", Gabi asked clearly frustrated.

"Yes let's do that", Leah giggled.

"Soo....", Leah began, as they made their way along the Pier, towards the diner.

"Any cute guys?"

"Yeah, they ain't to bad, but they're all kinda _surfer dude, _which is just sorta gay",Gabi stated.

"Ugh your so picky", replied Leah,"...plus _surfer dudes_ tend to have great body's."

"Fair point", Gabi agreed, as there eyes lingered upon the men on the beach.

"So if your not into guys who surf, then who are you?"

"Ehm...the more athletic kind", Gabi replied.

"Oh like soccer players?", questioned Leah.

"I was thinking more basketball", Gabi mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Ahhh...I'm soo sorry.**

**I know this is terrible and bears absolutely no relevance to anything.**

**It was kind of a filler chapter.**

**I have decided that the next chapter will be about Troy so we can have an insight into his life because as things stand he has bearly even been mentioned.**

**So I'm sorry again...this will get better, I promise. Just bear with me.**

**Anyway, please review...even if it is to agree with me and tell me this is rather terrible.**

**Lauren xxx**


	5. Bolton

**Hey Guys x  
**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm in the middle of my exams, so things are kinda hectic. I only have one exam left :) thank god lol x**

**I had no time to write, it was also my birthday 2 weeks ago...and then i had another birthday w.e just there, Thursday 2 Monday..I'm still recovering lol x  
**

**Anyway....**

**Thanks to those who read & reviewed the last chapter, it means alot to me.  
**

* * *

**Bolton**

_She's crazy, totally fucking crazy_, thought the dark haired male as his eyes scanned his now demolished room.

"What the hell have you done?", he questioned, the anger evident in his voice.

"We have to find you something to wear!", she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"Pinky, I'm not disabled in any way, I have been dressing myself for quite some time now", he stated.

"Yeah well you're not doing to good a job of it are you?", she shot back.

"You know what I really don't get, why all these women fawn over you, when you can't even dress. Yeah you may have the looks and the body Bolton, but you definitely don't have the fashion sense."

"Thanks Shapay", he said, laughing at her.

"Oh God dude, she's doing it to you too", Chad stated entering the room.

"She was in my house for two hours this afternoon, looking for something for me to wear".

"Yes, and I clearly see you don't have it on Danforth", snarled Sharpay.

"You got me an electric pink shirt. Not just pink, electric pink.", he replied in disgust.

"Dude why do you even have an electric pink shirt", Troy questioned.

"Gran", was all Chad replied.

"Oh", Troy laughed.

"You're Grandmother clearly had better taste than you", said Sharpay.

"She's 96, smells of piss and doesn't even know what day it is, Chad said, "and you want me to trust her fashion sense, says alot for you Shar", Chad stated.

"Oh you little bastard", shouted Sharpay as she chased Chad around the room, jumping on his back and tackling him to the floor, punching his chest.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. My. Fashion. Sense.", she shouted between punches.

Troy laughed at the pair and their unbelievable immaturity.

"That's it we're going shopping", she announced suddenly

"What", said Chad, confused.

"You don't wanna wear that then fine, we'll find you something you can wear and I will prove to you Danforth that I have amazing fashion sense", she replied, clearly seething.

"We're going", she announced, walking out the door.

"What about all this", shouted Troy, looking around at all the clothing

"Oh yeah, be a dear Troy and clean this up", She replied smiling.

Chad laughed at the look on Troy's face," What are you laughing at", asked Troy, "You're taking her shopping"

Chad left clearly disgruntled, but too scared to argue with an already fuming Sharpay.

_"You've sure know how to pick 'em Bolton"_, Troy thought to himself

* * *

"Uncle Troy", exclaimed a little girl as she ran towards the young man.

"Hey Princess, wotcha doing here?" Troy asked, picking up the little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy's going to York", she said simply.

"Don't you mean New York", Troy laughed.

"Why what happened to the old one?", the little girl questioned.

Troy chuckled at his niece's wit as he placed her on the island, in the centre of the large kitchen.

"You want some cereal?", Troy asked the little girl.

"Yup, choco ones", she replied.

Gracie Bolton was an extremely beautiful child. She was exceptionally petite for her age and had beautiful blond hair(which she had inherited from her mother), a cute little button nose, and a smile that matched her uncles. She was also blessed with gorgeous ocean eyes, the second member of the Bolton family to inherit them, the first being her uncle.

"There you go princess", said Troy as he laid down her cereal.

"Thanks", she said smiling up at him.

"Where's Uncle Chad?" The little girl questioned when she had finished her food.

"Shopping with auntie Pay", he replied, shaking his head as he thought of the pair.

"Ohhh, she said she's gonna get you a perfect outfit because you dress like a homo", Grace stated.

"A hobo, hobo, not a homo", replied Troy, fighting to contain his laughter.

Gracie shrugged her shoulders, clearly not understanding the difference.

"Okay I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed then we will come down and watch a movie okay", Troy said to his niece.

"Okay", she smiled.

* * *

The little girl on Troy's right was now breathing gently having falling asleep. Troy was always in complete awe at how beautiful the little girl was, he never knew something or someone could be so perfect.

Gracie, however, was not the only beautiful girl on Troy's mind, he had been thinking about Gabriella all day.

He had been captivated by the sheer beauty of the young women. She was special there was no doubting that. With her ebony curls & golden skin, she truly was radiant. Yet there was something, mysterious about the girl. Hidden behind her coffee iris' was pain, always evident even when she was smiling. Troy knew he was clearly attracted to Gabriella, however he hadn't expected that in such a short time he would be so interested to know about her life.

"Troy, we're leaving dude", announced Chad, entering the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be right there", Troy replied, snapping out of his trance.

Chad nodded and left the room, grabbing Sharpay by the arm on his way, as she stood admiring herself in the mirror. Troy turned his attention to the tiny girl curled into his side, shaking her gently to rouse her from her sleep.

"Hey pretty girl, Uncle Troy's gotta go now", he told her, as she pouted and hugged him closer.

Troy chuckled,"I'll bring you back some of those cookies you like".

"With the sprinkles", bargained, giving Troy a questioning look.

"With pink sprinkles", he replied.

"Deal", said, giggling happily.

Scooping the little girl up into his arms, he carried her through to the study.

"Go get Grampa, angel. Tell him you want supper", Troy told his niece.

"Okay", she replied happily, "Bye Troysie, have fun".

He chuckled at the young girl, "Will do princess, bye bye".

Troy watched her knock the door of his fathers study, and enter when she was told to. He turned to walk away when he heard the little voice call him back.

"Uncle Troysie".

"Yeah princess", he questioned.

"Don't you go kissing the girls", she giggled.

Troy laughed, "Nah, i don't kiss the girls", he joked.

"Huhh, do you kiss the boys, Ewwww", she replied slightly disgusted.

"Oh you little monster", Troy laughed, picking her up and spinning her around, as she squealed and giggled. He set her down, giving her one last kiss before leaving the house.

* * *

1 hour later, the end of summer party was in full swing.

The pier was completely lit and there where fairground rides that where there especially for tonight. The soon-to-be Seniors, however would only stay there for a limited time. It had become tradition that everyone would meet further down the beach for a bonfire and have their own party.

Troy stood alone at the edge of the pier watching the waves. Everyone else had gone off in their couples, most of whom where either dancing or on rides.

Turning around, Troy caught sight of Jason desperately trying to knock over milk bottles to win a bear for Kelsi. He was failing rather miserably. Troy had grown to hate these carnival stalls, there had also been a beginning of the summer party and a basketball stall had been set up. Of course every female within 1 miles radius of him wanted him to win them a bear, and so he had done for practically the whole night. He was convinced that the stall owner was avoiding him, every-time he past it now it was closed.

Troy never did enjoy this part of the party, the only people who ever seemed to be here were couples and kids.

_I should have brought Gracie_, he thought.

"Hey stranger", came a voice behind Troy.

Turning around he came face to face with the exotic beauty who had been on his mind all day.

"Hey you, how you doing?", Troy asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, and you?" the beautiful women asked.

Troy stood smiling at her completely captured by her beauty. She was wearing a white summer dress, that reached around mid thigh and showed just enough cleavage to keep Troy distracted. On her feet she wore golden gladiator sandals and her hair was in a loose bun, held by a clip, some of her curls falling out around her face.

_Speak you idiot,_ he thought to himself.

"Ehmm yeah", he replied nodding his head stupidly, having missed her initial question.

"What", she laughed clearly confused.

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Ugh sorry i completely missed your question, you look great by the way".

Gabi smiled at him, "Thank you, you look great to", she replied, "Oh and I asked how you were"

"Oh, yeah I'm great", he laughed, "better now your here, I was getting lonely", he said with his hand on his heart faking pain.

"Awww", came a voice behind Gabi, "he's so cute".

Troy hadn't yet noticed that Gabriella wasn't alone, stood behind her was another young women dressed in a yellow sundress.

"Oh I'm sorry", Gabi said to him, "This is Leah, my best friend. Leah this is Troy", she announced smiling between the two.

"Nice to meet you Troy", Leah said, smirking at him.

"Yeah you too Leah", Troy replied.

"So what's going on here", Leah asked looking up at Troy.

"Oh, it's the end of summer party. School starts back on Monday", he replied.

"Oh yeah, is it just me or is everything red", Leah asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yeah its the school colours, East High Wildcats", Troy said looking around at the sea of red.

"Wait, how have i heard of them before?," Leah questioned.

"Probably because you start there on Monday, you idiot", replied Gabi in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, that's not what I mean", Leah said, thinking to herself.

"So will you guys be coming to the after party?", Troy question, "Or well, more like the real party, we sorta have to come here first".

"Ehm, yeah sure", replied Gabi," Where is it".

"Just further down the beach, Sharpays family own a beach house down there", said Troy.

"Oh right, yeah that should be cool right Le..."

"Kacey!!!", Leah suddenly announced, "Kacey White".

"Yeah what about her?", Troy asked.

"She's a wildcat, head of your cheer team right", she asked Troy and he nodded.

"How do you know her", Gabriella questioned.

"You don't remember her", Leah asked, " Florida 08, she passed out during her routine, out of it on drugs.

"Oh, I think I do remember", said Gabi, thinking about it. "Was she a wildcat then", she asked.

"No, she was just there for cheer camp, they weren't competing. I just remember she was a loud mouth slag. I laughed when she passed out", announced Leah.

Gabriella and Troy laughed at this. "You're always so lovely Leah", said Gabi.

"Hey I would have laughed to", announced Troy chuckling.

* * *

2 hours later Troy was sitting on the sand near the bonfire. He had spend the last few hours in the company of Gabriella and Leah, and he had enjoyed himself. He had noticed, however that even though Gabriella appeared to have more fun when Leah was around, whenever Leah started talking about anything that had happened in the past, about where she came from or their last school, Gabi would but in or change the subject. She seemed like she didn't want Troy to know something and felt like Leah might let it slip.

"Dude, who's the new chick?", asked James coming to sit beside Troy.

"Huhh...oh right that's Leah, Gabi's Friend from Canada", Troy replied.

"Oh, she just here to help them settle in?" He questioned.

"Nah, I think she's moving down here too", said Troy.

"You think you could introduce me", smirked James.

"Sure thing man", he replied.

Troy looked over to the table where Gabi and Leah where standing speaking to Taylor and Kelsi. "Yo, Ella", he shouted.

She turned around and he motioned his head for her to come over.

"Hey, what's up", she questioned.

"James here wants me to introduce him to Leah", he grinned.

"Oh", she laughed, "She'll be more impressed if you introduce yourself", Gabi stated.

"You think",he asked, Gabi nodded as he got up and made his way across to the table.

"Do you do this alot", Gabi question.

"Huhh, do what", Troy asked, confused.

"Just go away and sit by yourself, you know if you weren't so good looking people might think you're a loner", she replied.

Troy smiled at this. She thought he was good looking.

"Yeah well I'm normally surrounded by an entire basketball and cheer team, its nice to have a little time to yourself".

Gabriella nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I know what you mean", she said, " so how do you feel about spending alone time, together?", she questioned laughing.

"Sounds great", he laughed," you wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah sure, why not", Gabi agreed.

* * *

Troy was in complete awe as he watched the beautiful women in-front of him dancing in the waves. Never had he seen such a radiant sight, she looked perfect. The bottom of her dress was wet and clinging to her legs, her hair had now came free of the clips and lay perfectly upon her shoulders, slightly damp from the splashes of the ocean.

"You should come join me", she said, squealing slightly when she was hit from behind by a slightly bigger wave.

"I have jeans on", he stated chuckling at her cuteness.

"Take them off", she laughed, "Or just come in with them on, its more fun"

Troy looked out at her, smiling at how beautiful and carefree she seemed.

"Live a little", she shouted to him.

Persuaded, he took his shoes off and set them down beside her sandals, walking into the waves fully clothed.

"Its freezing", he yelled as the wave hit him.

"What! Are you crazy", Gabi asked, "Try going skinny dipping in Canada, then tell me this is freezing. Its California"

"You went skinny dipping in Canada", questioned Troy, amused and slightly turned on by the thought.

"I did alot of things in Canada", she mumbled, "But its time for a new me, a new start"

"Sounds great", he smiled.

"Wait, does that mean no skinny dipping", he joked.

Gabriella shot him a glare before giggling and splashing him with water.

"You know you seem more at ease now than I've ever seen you", Troy stated, bringing a close to their playful splashing.

"Yeah I guess things are just easier now, it's kinda like the ocean washes your problems away, like they go out with the tide". Gabi said looking down.

She shook her head, "Sorry, that sounds really stupid".

"No it doesn't, it really doesn't", he said smiling down at her, she looked up and must have noticed the sincerity in his eyes because she smiled back, a real smile...it almost reached her eyes.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry about how long this took.**

**I had my exams..last ones on Thursday!**

**I also had my birthday and everything else..so sorry once again.**

**Btw...Gracie is my new favourite character :L she amuses me :) x  
**

**Please read and review :)**

**Lauren x**


	6. Last Day of Summer

**Hey Guys!**

**Exams are finished :D So I can write more...i know whats going on with this story now...about time lol. I have changed things up alittle so this story can move more quickly. There is so much to it and i didn't want to rush it, but i didn't want everyone to grow totally bored of it either. So things should be getting alittle more interesting soon :) x**

**Anyway thanks to those of you who do review but i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter :( and that kinda pisses me off a little...when i know there are a lot more people than like 4 reading this story...and then there are stories ALOT worse than this with like 100 reviews. **

**Luckily for those of you lovely people who do review I don't write for reviews.. I do it because I enjoy it. However, it would be nice.**

**So anyway, ramble over...this is another little filler chapter...just trying to introduce the characters...Troy & Gabi do need to get to know each other before things get heavy lol.**

**Its also quite a short chapter because I kinda want to get these one's out of the way.  
**

**So read and pleeeeeassseeeee review :-x  
**

* * *

**Last day of summer**

It had been 2 days since the end of summer party. Since then Gabriella had been spending alot of time in the company of Troy Bolton. She was shocked at how well she had gotten along with him and even more shocked by how comfortable she was around him,.They had spent the weekend on the beach, getting to know each other. While Troy had told him about his family life, his childhood and how he had spent alot of his childhood in Italy, she had lied about almost everything. She had felt so terrible lying to him, when all he had been was nice to her.

Today Gabi was going to Troy's house, she had been asked to dinner by his mother. Gabriella couldn't pretend she wasn't a little bit nervous about meeting his family. Especially for dinner, the would ask her about her life she would have to lie again. They say it takes a good memory to be a successful liar. Gabi just hoped hers was good enough.

Gabi arrived at Troys house and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Hi", she announced awkwardly as a middle aged women answered the door.

"Hello dear, you must be Gabriella", the women replied, motioning for Gabi to enter the house. "Troy's told us all about you. I'm Lucille by the way". Gabriella stuck out her hand for the women to shake, instead she was pulled into a tight embrace. "Oh women don't shake hands, not in my house at least", Lucille laughed.

Gabriella smiled at the women, she was enjoying her company already, "It's nice to meet you Mrs Bolton".

"Oh please Gabi, can I call you Gabi?", she asked, Gabriella nodded, "call me Lucille, Mrs Bolton is my mother in law.

At this a pretty young girl ran down the stairs. Running past her grandmother, stopping right infront of Gabriella, looking up at her.

"Hi, who are you?", the young girl asked.

"Hey", Gabi laughed, "I'm Gabriella, Troy's friend".

"Ohhhh....are you going out with him", she whispered the last part as if it where a secret.

"No", the older of the two laughed, "We're just friends".

"What's you're name?"

"I'm Gracie, you're very pretty", the child complemented randomly.

"Aww, thank you Gracie, you're very beautiful too".

"Oh Gabriella dear, don't stand there come through to the lounge".

"Gabriella", the little girl asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, darling", Gabi replied.

"Can you watch a movie with me before dinner", she asked. "Of course I will honey", Gabi said smiling.

Gabriella was too involved with her conversation with Gracie that she didn't notice the young man walk into the room.

"Hey, when did you get here?" he questioned looking down to the latino who hadn't yet noticed him.

"Hi", she replied, "Oh not long ago".

"Uncle Troy", Gracie called up to him as she tugged at his trouser leg.

"Yeah princess", he asked, picking up his niece.

"I met you're girlfriend", she whispered in his ear.

Troy laughed, "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend of mine".

The little girl clearly wasn't listening to her uncle's response as she loudly announced, "How can you have a girlfriend Uncle Troy when you like to kiss boys?".

* * *

One hour later Gracie was sat on Troy's lap as she dressed her Dolly. She was consistently asking Troy for his opinion on her dolls cloths and how her hair looked. To which Troy repeatedly replied 'beautiful'.

"Uncle Troy", she asked.

"Yeah cutie", he replied.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world, don't you think", she asked, referring to her doll.

"No she's not, your are the most beautiful girl in the world".

Gabriella smiled at the little girls expression, as she smiled lovingly at her uncle, that was what every girl wanted to hear. Gabriella remembered the last time those words had been uttered to her.

_"Hey Sexy", came the husky voice of the muscular man now shadowing Gabriella's petite figure._

_"Hey yourself", she replied, turning and wrapping her arms around his waist._

_Gabriella looks up at her boyfriend of 5 months smiling, he really was too good to be true. He was always so loving and caring towards her, nothing like the man everyone thought him to be. Even her best friend Leah had deemed him a bastard, convinced her best friend was far to good for him. Stephen Wayne had a reputation as a player and a jackass, however Gabi knew better, she saw in him what no-one else could the loving, sensitive guy he was with her._

_"So, are you coming to my game tonight", he question, smirking at the exotic beauty in his arms._

_"Of course I am baby", she stated smiling, "When do I ever miss your games. Plus I am kinda required to be there since I am the cheer captain. I mean you didn't think I was going for you did you?", she added joking._

_"Haha, very funny", Stephen chuckled, tightening his grip around is girlfriend lifting her off the ground as she squealed._

_"You know I love you don't you", he added as he rested his forehead against hers._

_"Yeah, I know", she smiled, "You too", she added feeling the need to reply._

_Stephen had been telling her he loved her for about a month now and for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't care about him, she did, it was just she couldn't see a future with him. Stephen wasn't her forever and 'I love you' wasn't a phrase she was willing to just throw around. However she felt the need to reply when he said it to her, though she had never actually uttered the words as such._

_"Soo....", he started, with a sly grin. Gabi knew where this was heading. "Where you heading after the game?"._

_"I have an essay to write, Lord of the Fly's"._

_"Aw baby, don't be a nerd. Come on I need a reward if i win."_

_"Yes well you might not win", Gabi joked knowing they hadn't lost a football match all season._

_"Don't jinx us babe, plus we always win, come on princess live a little", he stated._

_Gabi gave in, she wasn't in a mood to fight with him,"Fine, I'll meet you after the game"._

_Stephen looked down at her grinning, "You know your the most beautiful girl in the world, and your all mine", he added before quickly pecking her lips and sauntering off to meet his team._

"Gabi..."

"Ughh..yes whats up?", Gabi asked, snapping out of her previous thoughts.

"Do you wanna watch High School Musical with us?", Gracie asked, climbing up onto the seat beside her.

Troy groaned from behind them at the movie choice.

Gabriella chuckled at his obvious displeasure," Of course darling, any excuse to ogle Zac Efron".

Troy humphed at this, "Oh come on please, you too, that guy is almost too gay to function".

Gabi picked up the cushion beside her and threw it in his direction before pausing,"Wait a minute, did you get that from Mean Girl's?".

Troy turned slightly red and lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck, "...Ughh...well..you see....you don't know what Sharpay's like, if you don't do what she wants she like freaks out and seriously that girl has nails".

Gabriella chuckled at the slightly terrified look on Troy's face as he thought of Sharpay and 'her nails'. Gabriella turned around and noticed Gracie coming back downstairs with her DVD, suddenly remembering Troy's snide remark towards Zac, she smacked his arm as he sat down to her right.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about your remark about Zac Efron", she replied.

"God your worse that she is", he stated pointing towards his niece as she put the disk in the machine.

"Yeah your just jealous because your not as gorgeous as Zaccy". Okay so maybe he was, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Zaccy", he laughed.

"Shut up, you just can't accept.....", she began.

"Shhh", Gracie cut them both off as the movie began. For the next 90 minutes the three of them sat together watching the movie, Gracie and Gabi singing along while Troy pointed out the movies faults and insulted Zac's 'stupidly long hair'.

After Dinner Gracie had gone for her bath while Troy and Gabriella had headed down towards the pier, taking a detour on Gabriella's route home.

"Is it always like this", Gabriella asked, referring to their peaceful surroundings, as the waves splashed against the shore and old couples walked silently along the pier.

"No, you just caught us on a good day", he joked. "Normally it is quite peaceful around these parts, but don't let that full you, California is full of drama, you'll see that for yourself tomorrow".

"Oh God, I forgot about school", Gabirella stated, all thought of school had previously been erased from her mind. "By the way, random question, but what do the girls normally dress like".

"Whores", Troy stated simply.

Gabriella laughed at this, "So no strict dress code then".

"Well there is supposed to be, just nobody follows it".

"So what is East High like", she asked, having never really asked about her soon to be new school.

"Yeah its great, well sports wise, but on the whole its just your usual high school, bitching, backstabbing, cliques the usual shit".

_Oh yayy_, Gabi though sarcastically, East high was gonna be loads of fun.

Gabi halted in her tracks as the came across a small park. "Can I play on the swing", she asked like an excited little girl.

Troy giggled at her, how could he say no to her when she looked up at him with that pout.

"Yeah sure, why not".

Gabriella smiled as she made her way through the sand towards the swings. Climbing on and swinging her legs back and fourth.

Troy smiled at her, she was breathtakingly beautiful as the wind caught her hair as she swung higher. She giggled as she went too high and the bars jerked.

Slowing down to a stop she began to thread her toes through the sand, her breath catching in her throat as she felt a body press against her back, wrapping their arms around the chains and pushing her forward gently, still holding tight to the chains. Gabi hadn't been this close to a man in such a long time and she was shocked at how comfortable she felt with it, as Troy drew her back towards him.

He let go of her chains, moving away to the nearest swing. Gabriella instantly missed the warmth of his body, she couldn't believe how much she wanted to be near him.

Troy challenged her to a swinging competition, to see who could get highest in the quickest time.

They both laughed as they battled each other, Troy won of course with his larger frame.

"We're such kids", Troy laughed, as the bars jerked.

"Yeah, people are looking at us funny", Gabi replied.

"I dare you to jump", Troy shouted.

"You dare me, your forgetting I'm a cheerleader and gymnast mister, this is nothing", she giggled at him.

"Oh you think you can beat me, I'll go way further than you".

"Fine them on the count of three", Gabi shouted.

"1...2.....3".

They both jumped at the exact same time landing in the same spot and crashing to the ground in fits of laughter. It took Gabi some time to notice she was in fact on top of Troy.

"Oh..ehm sorry", she said, embarrassed by their situation.

"Don't worry about it I'm not complaining", Troy stated as he lifted his hand to move a stray hair from Gabi's face.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as Troy moved his head towards hers slightly, she closed her eyes breathing in his musky scent. She could feel his breath on n her face as his lips brushed against hers slightly. She so badly wanted to kiss him, but he was moving drastically slow. She felt his hands in case her face and bring her closer to him once again brushing his lips against hers. She lifted her body so she was nearer his face, when suddenly someone wolf whistled from across the street and Gabriella realised what she was doing. She was laying on top of someone she had barely known a week and she so badly wanted him to touch her, when she let a man near her in months.

"I...um..I've gotta go", she stated, blushing as she got up, wiping the sand from her jeans.

"Eh..uh..yeah go, we should go".

They walked towards Gabriella's house in an awkward silence. Saying swift goodbye's when they reached her door. Gabriella was embarrassed and shocked by how she had acted with him. She had to get control of herself. One thing was for sure, she was not going to let herself slip with Troy again.

Oh god, who was she kidding.

* * *

**Review :D**

**Lauren x**


	7. East High

**Trying to get these chapters out of the way quick, sorry if they are crap lol!**

**I am not even going to comment on reviews :L I'm over it lol x**

**Anyway....read and well review if you want to! **

**Next Chapter should be up soon :D x**

**

* * *

**

**East High**

They say that they are the greatest years of your life. Time of friendships, first loves and first heartbreaks. It's is the time when we learn and discover who we are, who we want to be and where we are going. Just before we grow up, move on, grow apart. It was High school. It was Senior Year. It was supposed to be amazing, so why did Gabriella desperately want to run away and not look back.

For her, High School was just more drama, immaturity, bitching, pointless fighting. More stupid kids who thought the most important things in life where how they looked or how popular they were, Gabriella Montez despised those people. She had been to hell and back, faced troubles and situations most people couldn't dream about, these kids wouldn't know problems if it bit them on the ass.

Despite all that however, here she stood in front of an obnoxiously bright East High, how she was wishing she had taken up her fathers offer of college abroad, _too late know_, she thought. Walking up the front steps, she stopped in front of the large blacked out windows, tapping her Louis Vaton heels against the concrete as she eyed her reflection. She had taken an unusually lengthy amount of time to get dressed this morning, having had changed her outfit almost ten times. Troy had told her most of the girls here had dressed like whores, that however wasn't exactly a look Gabriella planned to go for, she could do without the extra attention from pervy males. She had instead gone with black metallic leggings, with a white off the shoulder, over-sized tee, her black and white bag to match and finished it off with her beloved Louis Vaton heels. Her hair was down in its natural curls and she had swept her bangs off to the side. Overall she thought she looked okay, she didn't want to stand out or capture any ones attention, she was hoping to blend in this year, keep her head down.

Walking through the large white doors of East High Gabriella was hit with Loud and excited cheerleaders all greeting and hugging friends, who they hadn't seen through the holidays. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes suddenly feel upon an insanly large picture of Troy Bolton and what looked like the East High Basketball Team, or the Wildcats, as the large text read above their heads. Due to Gabriella's sudden stop, someone ran into her back. She heard a disgruntled moan as she turned to see who it was.

"Ugh..what don't you intent to apologise", spat the leggy red head, with a disgusted tone.

"You fucking walked into me idiot brains", shot back Gabriella, not used to the tone the girl was speaking in, most people knew better. She suddenly cursed herself, however wishing she had a better lid on her anger.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?", the girl asked, towering over Gabriella, as if trying to intimidate her.

All feeling of remorse Gabi had felt suddenly went out the window.

"No I don't and honestly I don't give a shit, more to the point do you know who you're talking to?", Gabi shot back her anger mounting towards the 'slut' in front of her.

"Obviously your new here, but I own this school and it would probably be best for you to stay out of my way", she threatened.

"Was that a fucking threat", Gabi spat, coming closer to the female.

"No, just some....friendly advise", she smiled.

At this Gabi noticed a group of people round the corner, stopping when they saw Gabi and the girl face to face. It took a minute for Gabi to realise that it was in fact 'the gang'.

"Is the a problem here Kacey", Sharpay asked, her dislike for the female obvious. Gabi thought she recognised her, it was the whore they had seen in the Cafe.

"No problem Shar", she started in a sickly sweet tone. "It's Sharpay to you", she shot back, cutting her off".

"Well Sharpay", she abbreviated the name, "I was just saying Hello".

"Like hell you were", Gabriella spat, "and Kacey was it? You can stick you 'friendly advise' up your arse, I've dealt with bigger bastards in my sleep, though none of them where quite as ugly".

"Ughh..you", she raged.

Leah grabbed Kacey's shoulder, "I really wouldn't if I was you, just walk away", she warned.

Kacey humphed and then made of down the corridor. Gabriella turned around to the rest of the group, met by confused and slightly concerned faces.

"Wow Gabs I didn't know you had it in you", laughed Chad a tad nervous, " There was me thinking you were the quite, innocent type".

Everyone in the group laughed and seemed to shake it off, as they too set of in the same direction Kacey had just walked.

"You couldn't have been more wrong Chad", mumbled Leah to herself, as she lagged behind the group, "you couldn't have been more wrong".

* * *

The first five periods leading up to lunch had gone in surprisingly quick. They had all consisted of the same welcome and pep talk from each teacher on how impressive her references were and how fabulous the school would be for furthering her talents. Gabriella had tryed to explain to the teachers, particularly those in the arts, that she wished to keep her head down and concentrate on her studies this year. They had all brushed this off however, saying that great performing talents such as the ones she possessed should not be hidden, instead shown to the world.

It was 20 minutes until lunch and Gabriella was sitting her Politics class, she had been allocated a seat beside a girl called Lisa Monroe. Lisa had been explaining to her about Democracy within the school and how those on the pupil parliament believed that they had the right to have a say on the running of their school. As much as Politics did intrest Gabriella, this conversation was really starting to bore her and she had ceased listening to Lisa quite some time ago.

"...and so we believe that every pupil has the right to their say", she continued, "Don't you agree?", she questioned Gabriella.

"Ehm..yeah Democracy's great, I mean we don't want East High to get as bad as China", Gabi said, confused to where the conversation had led.

Lisa laughed assuming Gabi had meant to be funny with her comment.

"Yeah, that would probably be bad, I mean if that happened we wouldn't even be discussing this right now".

_God, that would be terrible_, thought Gabi, sarcastically. She forced a laugh at Lisa's comment and went back to her book on poverty in the USA.

* * *

The bell signalling lunch rang. Gabriella quickly picked up her books and departed the classroom, desperately trying to get away from 'Liberal Lisa'.

"Hey Newby", called a voice from behind her as she left the class.

She turned around to an amazingly gorgeous Troy Bolton, leaning with his back against the wall. She hadn't seen him all day, apart from this morning when she was to fuming with Kacey to be paying much attention to anything. She had also missed him in Homeroom as his team had been called out for an important meeting, much to the disarray of Miss Darbus, their teacher.

"Newby", she laughed.

He was wearing light jeans, which hung low around his hips and a tight fitting white t-shirt, which when he streched, like he was now, allowed a great view of his fantastic abs.

_Stop bloody staring_, she cursed herself.

"So how are you liking East High so far?", he asked, starting conversation.

"Yeah, it em..lively", she replied, unable to think of a better way to describe the school. "Everyone is very excitable", she continued, looking around at the many students all hyper-actively making their way to lunch.

"Yeah, they're quite something", he laughed nodding in agreement. "Most of kids here participate in something, mainly the arts, drama, music, all that stuff", he commented. "Those who don't, tend to be involved in sport and then theirs the total outsiders, those who decide they don't want to follow everybody else, either that or they have absolutely no talent", he joked and Gabi laughed.

"So, where do you fit in?", he asked her.

"I don't", she replied simply.

He looked at her with a confused smile, "I thought you were a cheerleader and played sport", he questioned. "Oh and according to your friend Leah you also sing and act, seems to me like you would fit in pretty perfectly at East High".

"Yeah well I don't follow the crowd, I lead as a matter of fact", she said and he laughed again. "Plus I don't think I'll be doing much extra-curricular stuff this year".

They passed the student billboard which some pupils where gathered around writing their names on the sign up sheets there.

"You sure about that?", he questioned as he looked at the board. "You know, Hayley, our last cheer captain graduated last year, they're trying to fill her spot".

"I thought Kacey was captain?", she asked.

"She was, well at-least she was filling in, but she got herself into trouble at their last competition and so the coach Kara, she works with my dad, wants rid of her, but she had to get the other girls to agree, there was a big burst up because of it.".

"Oh cheer-ocracy", Gabi said laughing.

"What?", Troy asked confused.

"Doesn't matter", she giggled, at the look on his face.

"Anyway, supposedly they are having a 'cheer off' or something like that, because not everyone could agree on who should be captain, since half the people on the squad are friends with Kacey".

"Ohh", she said reading the flyer. "They're looking for a new captain and a few new members on the squad", she said more to herself than to Troy.

"Why don't you do it?" he asked, "Leah too, weren't you cheer captains at your last school".

"Yeah we were. You know Bolton you know a scary amount about cheer-leading", she said to him.

He laughed and shook his head,"That's what happens when your friends with Shar, it's not the cheer-leading I know about, just the drama on the squad".

"I really do need to get to know Sharpay better", she joked.

* * *

"Hey you", exclaimed a scarily cheery Leah as Gabriella took her place at the lunch table.

"Hey", she replied cautiously.

"Soo....you seen the Billboard?", she asked and Gabi knew where the conversation was going.

"Yes Leah and no I am not signing up to cheer-leading", she replied.

Leah's smile fell,"Hey not fair",

"Why isnt it fair, sign up yourself", Gabi said.

"Oh come on I'm no were near as good as you".

"Your still a damn good cheerleader though, better than that lot", she said pointing at the table to their left where girls stood with pom poms. "I mean who actually still use's pom poms?".

"Yeah maybe so, but not good enough to get to worlds, with 'that lot'", she said repeating Gabi's mocking words.

"What do you mean worlds, they don't do that here, they just cheer for the sports teams at rally's and shit", said Gabriella.

"Ells we dropped out in Canada in the semi finals of Worlds". she stated, clearly still upset about the fact.

"Why did you drop out?", Kelsi questioned.

"My brothers died", Gabi replied without looking at her.

"Oh..uhm..I'm sorry", she replied.

"Don't worry about it", said Gabriella.

"So what's your point", she asked Leah, annoyed that she was holding Worlds against her when she knew the reason she dropped out.

"No I don't mean it like that", Leah try-ed to correct herself, " I just mean, you've won before, In Australia, you won Worlds. This is my last year, I just want another shot at it", she said.

"You really think you could take _them_ to Worlds", asked Gabi.

"No, I couldn't, but you could", she replied.

"Yeah I'm good Lee, but I'm not that good", she said mocking the so called cheerleaders who sat across from them.

"Well why not go down there today and see what they've got, they might have potential", she started, " and if not then we can leave and forget about it".

"Fine",Gabi agreed, "but if they're terrible I'm leaving", she knew this was a lie however, she had already gotten Leah's hope's up, she was really gonna work with these idiots.

So much for a quite year.

* * *

Their Tumbling was terrible. Their stunts were weak. Their dancing was pathetic. She had never seen a worse heel stretch pull down in her life. She had been in fear for the young girls life when she had done her Arabesque Twist and was considering going in to break things up when she witnessed the girls toe-touch basket. However, apart from that sure the team had potential.

She was going to kill Leah.

"So ughh...wotcha think", asked Coach Kara who was standing to Gabi's left. Leah had told her who Gabi was, and surprisingly enough the coach had heard of her and seemed overjoyed that she was considering joining her team. However, after watching them perform she seemed less overjoyed and more embarrassed. Gabriella was impressed at first with the teams chants and basic cheer leading skills which they used at match days, but when Gabi had asked for more extreme cheer leading everything had gone downhill.

"Ughh...is this a joke", Gabi asked.

"Sorry", said the coach.

"I thought you said this team had won at nationals, 5 years in a row".

"No, I said Wildcats had won at nationals", she said sheepishly.

"Aren't they the Wildcats?", Gabi asked , praying she would say no and that they were there warm up act.

"Yes, the new Wildcats, we won at Nationals with the old team, all of which graduated last year".

"So this is what I'm left with", she said, sighing.

"Please just give them a chance, they're good kids, they'd be willing to learn", the coach begged, "We have always been a good team, its going to look terrible on the school if they turn up like that on match day".

"Yeah and it'll be an embarrassment to me if they turn up with _me_ on match-day". Gabi replied.

"Please just give them a chance", she pleaded, "plus it'll look good on you, your helping the school community, you'll get extra credit".

God Gabi just wanted her to stop, her begging was quite pathetic, "Fine, I'll see what I can do with them, no promises though".

"Thank you", the teacher smiled.

"Under the conditions though that this is my team, I do what I want with them. Also I get the gym when I need it and one final thing", she said and the coach nodded, "new outfits, because those are terrible".

"Consider it done", said the coach walking away.

She turned to Leah who was smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?", she said. "I'm making you Co-Captain".

Leah hugged her, "You won't regret this", she said.

"I already am", announced Gabi looking around at _her_ squad. This was gonna take some work.

Before Gabriella could say anything else the doors to the gym burst open, "What the hell is going on here", shouted an angry Kacey.

"We have a new Captain", one of the girls who Gabi didn't know announced.

"What!?!" Screamed Kacey.

"Yeah", said another girl. "It's Gabi, she's a professional cheerleader, she won Worlds".

"You", she said glaring at her.

Gabi snickered.

God this definitely wasn't going to be the quiet year Gabi had hoped for.

* * *

**Review :-x**

**Lauren xxx**

**Btw... I know there hasn't been much Troyella, however that will change as of next chapter. I think it will be in Troys POV. Things will get better soon :D promises xxx  
**


	8. Author Note

**Sorry!**

* * *

_I am writing to apologise, 1 for the fact that this is not a chapter and 2 for the fact that there won't be another chapter for a while. Recently we have experienced a terrible loss within my family and I feel i am unable to write amid burying eight of my close relatives. I'm not saying i am finished with 'I'm only me when I'm with you', I just need a break. I have written a few future chapters already so when I'm ready to write again I have stuff ready to publish. Thank you for those people who have taken time to read and review this story it means alot to me and hopefully you will all continue reading in the future._

_Thanks again_

_Lauren x_

_(xxzanessaluvxx)  
_


	9. That's why your Beautiful

**Hey guys x**

**First off I'd like to thank those who left me the lovely words of comfort with regards to my recent loss. **

**I know it's been a while but I wasn't really in the mood for writing.**

**I felt, however, that I had to write it seemed to have been a while.**

**I will apologise in advance, I know this isn't my best chapter...well actually without a shadow of a doubt it's my worst, but I wasn't feeling very inspired. So I do apologise, I just wanted to get something out there to get the story back on its feet again.**

**It is also quite short...sorry.**

**Okay I am done apologising...so please read and review :-x  
**

* * *

**That's why you're Beautiful**

The black and orange banners hung above the entrance to East High, advertising for the Halloween Ball. The students of East High had been back at school for 6 weeks and already everything was underway. The Basketball and Football season had started, along with the girls Netball. The Scholastic Decathlon already had there team and were getting prepared for their competition. Mrs Darbus and the drama department where preparing for their Christmas show. It seemed as if everything was coming along nicely, that was except the cheer leading squad.

Troy felt bad for Gabriella, he could see how hard she was working and had witnessed her endless fights with Kacey White. It seemed like no matter how hard she tryed, nothing was going her way. She was fighting a loosing battle, but for some reason she refused to give up. Troy knew it was hard for Gabi to cope with the stress of her useless team and the constant arguments with Kacey and her friends, even worse now that Leah had gone home to Canada for the week.

The previous week Gabi admitted to him that she had Anger Management problems and found it hard to control her temper. He had already guessed this, however he was glad that she felt able to confide in him. He and Gabriella had grown very close over the past few weeks and he felt she was opening up to him more. This, however was only when they were alone, for everyone else she still put up a front. It had shocked him when two nights previous he had found her crying in her bedroom. He had gone over to work on an English assignment they had been partnered for. Troy was taken aback when he saw her, she didn't seem like the crying type. She had told him about her brothers and how terribly she missed them. She had let him hold her while she cryed, clinging to him as she sobbed, still grieving the loss of her brothers. He had tryed to sooth her, whispering words of comfort as she cryed into his chest. He felt bad thinking it, but he had liked it, not witnessing her cry, that had hurt him terribly. However, he liked how he was able to help her and was astounded by the overwhelming need to protect her. She had fallen asleep a few hours later, in his arms. He had stayed with her for a while, before leaving around midnight, scared that if she woke up beside him she might get freaked out.

Today was Monday. Even though Troy had spent the weekend with Gabriella watching movies and playing Basketball, he was already missing her company and was looking forward to seeing her again. He walked through the large red doors of East High and was greeted by many of the schools occupents. Amist High fives, man hugs and random females throwing themselves at him, Troy tried to find Gabriella in the crowd. He turned around, brushing off the desperate female's very nearly attached to him. As he did he caught sight of the Cheer Captain, the only girl he was interested in seeing. He looked up and caught her eye, she smirked in his direction, shaking her head as the slut's clinging to her new 'best friend'.

"Hey hotshot", Gabi started as she made her way through the throng of Jock's and Cheerleaders surrounding Troy. "Now shouldn't you ladies be in my gym, for early morning practise", she preached to the members of her squad, who were part of the group.

There were mumbles of "Yes Captain" and "Sure Gabi". Gabi also heard the, "Slut has to ruin everything", and " Bitch actually thinks she has a chance with Troy", she didn't even have to turn around to know where the comments had come from.

The group quickly decreased until just Gabi and Troy where left.

"Couldn't handle all those cheerleaders all over the top of me, ay Ella", Troy asked cockily.

"You're so full of yourself Bolton, you clearly love the attention of skanks, so if that's more you're thing then I'll just have to find someone else to watch Hairspray with next time", she joked.

"Hey, you know I don't. I wouldn't trade you for the world", he said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Well except maybe a shot with that Hayley Stan..", he started before she slapped him.

"I'm joking baby", he laughed.

Gabi's stomached jumped, she loved when he gave her pet names, especially when he called her baby.

"Oh but you can find someone else to watch Hairspray with you, once was enough for me darling, I officially cannot listen to you tell me how hot that Efron dude is again", he said. "I mean come-on the guy is so gay", he added.

Gabriella turned to him with a shocked and angry expression on her face," Don't ever insult Zaccy", she said as she punched him with every word.

"Okay, okay calm down", he laughed.

"Oh you can't even deny it, he's beautiful", she replied.

"How can a guy be beautiful, that's so gay", he replied in a disgusted tone.

"Oh shut up you, what if I said you were beautiful?" she asked.

"I would be insulted", he joked. "Wait...do you think I'm 'beautiful'? ", he asked suddenly realising what she had said, but still putting air quotes round the word beautiful.

"Ughh..well", she stuttered.

The bell rang signalling for home room, but also letting Gabriella off the hook.

"Hey you coming to Homeroom?", Troy asked.

"Nah, I got this morning off classes, Cheer Practise, gotta try and make these idiots even half way presentable for you're first home game of the season", she replied, frowning as she thought about her team.

"Cool, I'll catch you later, he smiled down at her, pulling her into a swift hug before setting of to his class.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Gabi still hadn't been in any of her classes all day and much to her astonishment it had been worth her time, her team where making real progress. All of them that is apart from Kacey and her 2 amigo's. Gabi was looking for any excuse to throw them off the team.

That morning Gabi had been called to the Principal's office and was introduced to twin sisters, they too were also in their Senior year and like a gift from God they were cheerleaders in their last school, co-captains to be more precise. Gabriella was over the moon at their arrival and had invited into the squad without second thought. They had shown her some skills and she had overall been very impressed. Gabi finally felt that she was finally getting a break for all of her hard work.

Mandy and Melissa(the new girls) where sitting with the rest of the cheer-squad, who where occupying three tables. They had taken an early lunch and had been discussing times when everyone could get together to work on their skills and routines. Everyone seemed happy to participate, that was everyone but the three stooges in the corner. The bell signalled for lunch and all of the team began to fill in.

Gabriella turned towards the doors and saw Troy enter the canteen and begin to make his way towards her. He came up behind her chair and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Hey babe", he said, hugging her from behind.

"Hey beautiful", Gabi joked.

"Funny, hey can you watch this a sec", Troy asked handing her his bag. "Won't be a minute".

When Troy had left the table Gabi turned back to the girls.

"OMG, is that you're boyfriend", asked Melissa, staring at Troy's ass as he sauntered off.

"Ugh, No", Gabi replied.

"Really, you looked cosy..so is anything going to happen?", she asked.

Gabi didn't know how to respond to this. She wanted something to, but she knew it couldn't.

"No, we're just good friends".

"Oh...so you don't mind if I give it a go then", she asked.

"Ugh....sure why not", Gabi said, much to her dismay.

Troy walked back to the group, taking the only seat left at Gabi's table, beside Melissa. Gabi frowned as Troy introduced himself, flashing her his million dollar smile, talking to her with his usual charm.

Gabriella suddenly felt like an outcast as she watched Troy and Melissa flirt. She knew Troy liked her, he made it very obvious. She knew, however that she was lying to him and that the person he cared for wasn't really her, instead just the person she pretended to be. Troy deserved someone who would be true to him and Melissa was a nice girl. She would have to stop being so selfish, she couldn't keep Troy to herself, it wasn't fair to lead him along this way.

She would have to let him go, even though, for some reason which Gabriella could not understand, it was breaking her heart.

* * *

**Review please :-x**

**Lauren x**


	10. Masquerade

I**'m Sorry :(**

**I know its been a while, but I was so far from inspired and this chapter just refused to write. This is actually two halfs of two different chapters, I don't know what's going on lol.**

**The ending is very rushed and well, very rubbish. I do apologise.**

**It kinda jumps about abit, so I'm sorry.**

**God all I ever do is apologise :L I should probably stop.**

**Anyway thanks again to those of you who have reviewed :D x**

**Omg just finished reading Angkeats story Long Time Coming! Soo Sad :'( x**

**Anyway, my father is dragging me on some camping trip, we are taking the camper van around Scotland, Ireland and then pretty much the whole of Britain lol x Oh Joy.**

**So I will probably have time to write :D x**

**As usual....read & review :-x thanks xxx

* * *

**

**Masquerade**

Gabriella was pissed, no Gabriella was beyond pissed, she was fuming.

She was stood of to the side of the gym watching, along with the Basketball team, as Mandy and Melissa done numerous tricks and routines in the middle of the gym. They where identical twins, however, irritated from constantly being mixed up, Mandy had dyed her hair a warm brown. Leaving Melissa with the natural luscious Blond. _Bitch_, Gabi thought. There was no truth to the statement, however as Melissa was one of the nicest people she had ever met, the please and thank you, hold the door for old people type. Gabi knew it was pathetic to be jealous of the twins, though in fact she wasn't jealous of the twins, just the blond. She couldn't help herself however, she knew she was close to Troy and that at that present moment in time Troy was watching the girls perform along with the rest of his team.

Gabi was impressed by their moves. She knew, however, that she could do better, I mean come-on she hadn't won world's because her spirit fingers were top notch. However, Gabriella didn't want her jealousy to show, she knew if she went up their right now she would blow the girl's routine out of the water, but look like a desperate show off at the same time. That was the kind of thing Kacey would do and Gabriella wouldn't be associated with that kind of petty behaviour.

Today was Friday, 31 October, Halloween. Their annual Halloween Ball would take place tonight and Gabi was pissed about that too. Everyone had paired off into their couples, having Mandy and Melissa now become part off the group ( Gabi was not too chuffed about that either), there was an odd number. Since Leah was not in town, James would be accompanied to the ball by Mandy. There was nothing to their pairing, they simply did not have dates and shared a common passion for Basketball. Which now left Troy, Melissa and of-course Gabriella. Yep, Gabi was pissed.

Gabi had regretted her decision to let Troy go almost the second she had decided it. She had tried to stay away from him, but he was addictive, she couldn't help herself. Ofcourse he and Melissa had grown closer this past week, they were spending alot of time together and Gabi felt bummed out. She couldn't stand to even think about tonight, who actually goes to a dance in a three??? Especially when both of the females are attracted to the one guy.

The music ended and both girls ended their routine. Everyone applauded, some wolf whistled. Gabi clapped along too, it's nice to be nice.

"Pack it up girl's", Gabi announced to her team," Hit the showers ladies and be back her after lunch".

Everyone left the gym and Gabi looked over in the direction of the Basketball team, they had started their drills again. Gabi watched Troy as he ran, ball in hand, shirtless and dripping in sweat. _God I want him,_ she thought to herself. Shaking her head at her ridiculous notion, _Never gonna happen Montez._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi admired her reflection as she stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom. Her father had treated her to a Dolce and Gabbana dress which was teal blue and strapless. It had a pleated bodis, high waisted skirt and fell to mid-thigh. Sharpay had told her how the Seniors no longer dressed up for Halloween. Instead wearing formal clothes and masquerade mask's. She had paired it with Black, 3 strapped Christian Louboutin Heels. Finishing her look of with her Black Valentino clutch. Pleased for the first time in a while with how she looked, she headed for the door.

Grabbing her keys on the way out she said goodbye to her father before making her way towards her new Bentley Continental GTC. It was her new baby, Gabriella Montez was officially in love. Once inside she texted Taylor to say she was on her way and headed out to pick the girls up.

Gabi arrived at Taylors house and honked the horn to let the her know she was waiting.

She looked up towards Taylor's porch and saw her and Kelsie making their way towards her car.

"Hey chick", Taylor said as she got into the car, taking the passenger seat.

"Hey Tay", Gabi laughed as she put the car into gear. "I love your dress by the way", she said, noting Taylor's off the shoulder purple dress.

"Thanks", she replied. "You got your mask?", Taylor questioned, holding up her own.

"Yup", Gabi replied, pointing towards the dark blue, glittering mask which lay in the dash board.

"So you looking forward to your threesome", Taylor asked. They had now picked up Kelsie and sharpay who were both sat in the backseat. The boys had been at practise late so the girls had decided to meet them at the party.

"Haha, very funny", Gabi said, as the three girls laughed. "It's not a threesome, we just happen to be going in a three".

"Yeah, a threesome", Sharpay laughed.

"Fuck you", Gabi mumbled.

"Well I'm sure Troy wouldn't complain about a threesome", she continued, much to Gabi displeasure, "I mean maybe that's what he's expecting Gabs when we go to Zeke's after-party, you up for that?", she questioned.

"What do you think I just put out", Gabi asked, in an angry tone.

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but before she could Kelsie cut her off, giving her a 'shut up and don't say anything else' look. "No that's not what we think, Sharpay was just making a joke is all, we know you aren't to happy about tonight, whether you want to admit it or not".

Gabi pulled up into the school carpark, parking the car in a spot close to the doors.

"Hey you guys go ahead", Gabi encouraged, as the girls got out of the car," I'll catch you up".

"You better", Taylor said as she passed her, giving a smile.

Gabi walked to the front of her car and lent on the hood. She felt completely exhausted. She felt emotionally drained, she was sick of lying to these people, sick of covering up her past. She was sick of lying to Troy.

Pushing herself of the hood of the car she made her way towards the entrance.

"Gabriella", Gabi turned as she heard her name being called. "Shit", she cursed as she saw Melissa running towards her, she was wearing a short red dress, which was strapless and had a black belt around the middle and a matching mask. _Bitch looks beautiful_, thought Gabi.

"Hey", she smiled when she finally caught Gabi, stopping and trying to catch her breath.

"Hi", Gabi replied dryly.

"Uhm..so you looking forward to out double date", she said, giggling at her choice of words.

"It's not a double date", Gabi sneered," technically that requires two males, tonight it seems like we're sharing".

Gabi couldn't help her tone, she was jealous of this girl and yet she felt bad because Melissa had done nothing wrong.

"Are you going to the afterparty", she asked, as they began to walk again.

"Yeah, are you", she asked.

"Yup, Troy asked me to go", she giggled, Gabi stomach fell.

"Oh, that's....great", she said, with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I was just wondering", she started, pulling on Gabi's arm, to stop her from walking. "Do you have any..ugh..you know...uhm...".

"Condoms", Gabi finshed for her, bluntly. Suddenly remebering why she hated this girl.

"Yeah", she said, as her cheeks turned red and she looked to the floor. "You know how these party's get and well Troy asked me to go along, so maybe he wants to...you know."

_You are officially not mature enough to be having sex when you can't even say the word out-loud_, Gabi thought to herself.

"Yeah I know", Gabi said, "Don't you think he'll have them?", she asked, knowing that if she gave her protection she would be promoting the action.

"I dunno, but it's better to be safe right", that she couldn't disagree with and who was she to stand in their way.

"You're choice", Gabi announced as she reached into the back of her purse and handed Melissa the small foil wrapper.

"Thanks", she smiled. Swiftly taking the protection from Gabi's hands and putting it in her own bag, looking around as if they had been dealing drugs.

Thirty minuted later, the boys still hadn't arrived. Gabi and the girl's were sat around a table in the corner, discussing whether or not Mr. Campbell the math teacher was hot.

"He so is", Sharpay argued.

"God, no he isn't he's like thirty", Katie, a girl from Gabi's squad, replied.

Everyone stopped however when the entrance doors opened again and the entire basketball team entered in tuxedo's. A wave of "ohh's" and "ahh's", echoed round the large hall at the sight of the rather sexy looking basketball team. Gabi took a large intake of breath as she spotted Troy making his way towards the front of the crowd, as his team stood aside to let him. He looked gorgeous. His bow tie was undone, so too were the top buttons of his shirt, just enough for Gabi to see the golden skin of his chest.

Gabi stood, as did the rest of her table and made her way towards the the basketball team, concentrating solely on the blue eyed captain.

However before Gabi could reach him Melissa ran up towards him, squealing rather annoyingly and jumped into his arms. _What the fuck was that,_ thought Gabi, as everyone around them awed. Gabi was incredibly jealous and turned away from 'the couple' marching off towards the punch table. What Gabi didn't see however was how Troy dropped Melissa and eagerly looked around the crowd for her only to find that she wasn't there.

Gabi took a seat beside Kelsie who was playing the piano, successfully avoiding Troy who had spend his night with Melissa, laughing and flirting as Gabi watched from afar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing by the time the girls made it to Zeke's house. There were beer bottles on the lawn and couples making out in the bushes. Gabi wondered if they had in-fact got the wrong time for the party as everyone appeared to be pretty drunk already.

"Hey Gabs", slurred a tall young man standing behind Gabriella. Gabi noticed him as being one of the guys off the football team, though she couldn't remember his name.

"Hey....you", she replied.

"You look beautiful", he said, staring down her cleavage.

"Yeah thanks, but I'm up here idiot", she replied in a sinister tone.

Taylor cut in before Gabi could say anymore, "Hey Gabi, Derek just told me the guys are in the kitchen, how about we head through and see them?". Gabriella looked away from the drunken male, "Yeah sure thing Tay", she replied as they walked away.

Recently Taylor and the rest of the group had picked up on Gabriella's short fuse and so they had tried to avoid confrontation whenever possible. "Don't let him get to you Gabs, he just being a guy and a drunk one at that", she stated as she saw Gabi look back over her shoulder to the football player.

"I'm not letting him get to me, I just don't like how guys think they have a right to look at us as if we are pieces of meat", she started, " and I know Tay, all men are the same".

Walking through the throng of people Gabriella and Taylor eventually made it to the kitchen.

Taylor instantly latched herself to Chad and the two of them left to dance. While Kelsie was trying to sooth a seething Sharpay who had seen someone wearing the same dress as her.

"..and this is my party", Gabi heard Sharpay say.

"Well technically sweetheart it's Zeke's party and is it really that bad",

Sharpay cut her off,"Well _technically", _Shar mimicked, "I put this whole party together and Zeke is my boyfriend, therefore making this my party and of-course this isn't bad, it's fucking horrendous! This could be the end of me Kelsie", Sharpay continued dramatically.

Gabi laughed at Sharpay's rant, stopping however, when she caught sight of the couple in the corner.

Troy was sat on one of the dinning chairs and Melissa was sat on another which had been moved to beside Troy, however to passers by she was so close to him that it looked as if she were sitting on his knee.

Gabi growled and turned to walk away, turning back however when she heard someone call her name.

"Ella", Troy shouted as he made his way towards her.

"What?", she asked, with alittle more attitude than she would have liked.

Troy didn't seem to mind however, "I've been looking for you all night", he started,"I mean I thought I was gonna be the luckiest guy in there with two dates", he joked. "What happened to you?", he asked.

"Oh you know, I was just hanging out with Kelsie and you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Melissa I didn't want to get in the way", she said.

"Hey, you could never get in the way", he said hugging her.

"Yeah, well thanks but I better get back", Gabi said, not quite sure what it was she had to get back to.

"So I'll see you later", she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey", Troy started.

"You wanna dance", he question tilting his head and smirking down at her.

Gabriella opened her mouth, shocked by his sudden outburst, she looked around at the hoards of people dancing and grinding. Gabi knew it was wrong to say yes but before she could stop herself she had said, "You think you could keep up with me Bolton", in a seductive manner which she hadn't intended. He smirked again sauntering towards her, leaning down to whisper in her ear and she could have sworn for a second he had flicked his tongue over her lob. Gabi stood completely frozen, having somehow forgotten how to breath, "Oh I know I can", he whispered in a husky tone that drove her crazy.

Turning her around he grabbed her waist and walked her towards the 'dance floor'.

Gabriella moved away from Troy to fight her way through the crowd, she was stopped however when Troy reached out and brought her back against him, holding onto her hips and rubbing small circles there with his thumbs.

Troy pulled her closer, tugging her against his body, one of his thighs resting between her legs, he began to move with her slowly, seductively as she brushed her backside against his groin. Gabriella draped an arm around his neck and muffled a moan as she felt him push up against her, letting her feel the affect which she was having on him. He ran his hot breath over her neck allowing his lips to linger there and graze her skin from time to time. Gabi leaned back into Troy once more resting against his pelvis.

This feeling seemed foreign to Gabi as it had been so long since she had allowed a man to touch her. Gabi turned in Troy's arms as the song changed, Gabi and Troy however moved at their own pace, ignoring the beat of the faster paced song. Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes and could have sworn she had seen something there, something more than want or desire, it looked like love_. I have to lay off the drink, _Gabriella thought, shaking her head.

"What's up", Troy asked in a whisper, his face dangerously close to hers, their grinding had come to a halt though they were still standing exceptionally close.

"Nothing", Gabi sighed, smiling up at the gorgeous man who stood before her. Maybe she had been right about that look in his eye.

Her thoughts were quickly proven wrong however when Melissa called for Troy and he dropped his arms from around her waist and left to see her, without so much as looking back.

Gabi sighed and headed towards the kitchen, maybe drinking wasn't such a bad idea after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy helped Gabriella through her front door. Letting go of her as he turned to close the door.

"Can you make the stairs", he asked.

He felt something bump into his back, turning to see Gabi slide onto the floor. "I guess that answers that question", he chuckled to himself.

Gabriella had hidden in the kitchen for the remainder of the night and had successfully drunk half a bottle of vodka, some beers and also downed a few shots. Chad had found her crying on the kitchen floor and so Troy said he would take her home and make sure she was okay.

"Troy",Gabi asked. As he carried her to her bedroom. She had her arms around his neck, playing with hair there.

"Yeah babe", he replied.

"You left Melissa", she slurred.

"I'm sure she'll be alright without us", he stated.

"Oh she'll do just fine without me", Gabi growled," You though, I'm not so sure", she mumbled a "Bitch" at the end just loud enough for Troy to hear.

He put her down on her bed and she feel backwards onto the pillows. "Hey, I thought you like Mel", he asked confused.

"Oh Mel is it now", she sneered.

He knelled down to her height beside the bed and wiped some of the hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, tears glistening there. "Ella, you know you can tell me anything", he said getting up onto the bed beside her. He took hold of her and brought her up into his lap. "What's wrong baby?", he asked worried.

"Doesn't matter", she mumbled into his neck, like a child.

"It does matter because it's upsetting you", he replied.

"You like her don't you", Gabi said suddenly, more of a statement than a question.

"Who, Mel", he asked.

"No Oprah, of-course Mel", Gabi shot back, sarcastically.

"She's a nice girl, but I just like her as a friend", he said. "Why are you so bothered by this anyway", he asked her as he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so she would look at him.

"Oh like you need to ask that, stop being a dick", she shot back, suddenly embarrassed.

"Ask what, just tell me", he said with a hint of a smile".

"Ughh..you know", she said.

"Yeah I think I might, but it would be nice to hear",he smiled.

"....because I like you okay and it won't go away, you're just so fucking perfect and yes I was jealous of Melissa", she said looking everywhere but his face. "Is that what you wanted to hear", she asked shyly, finally meeting his eyes.

He grinned down at her, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear", he said, before he swooped down and caught her lips in a quick kiss. He pulled back and looked down at Gabi, as if to ask if his actions where okay. She sat shocked for a second, before nodding her head and smiling up at him shyly. That was all the confirmation Troy needed. He brushed his lips slowly against hers and as she opened her mouth, he placed his hand to the back of her head, adding more pressure to the kiss. Troy impatiently ran his tongue over Gabi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She smiled against his lips and groaned as she let his tongue enter her mouth.

Eventually, due to lack of oxygen and at the risk of passing out, Gabi and Troy where forced to pull back. Gabi smiled up at Troy, the alcohol which she had drank, forcing all insecurities and logical thoughts out of her brain, right now she just really really wanted him.

Gabi removed her hands from around his neck and slide them down his body slowly, she removed the jacket from his shoulders and moved to his shirt. She unbuttoned three buttons and placed a kiss on his chest,.

"Are you sure", Troy asked, talking told of her hands and forcing her to look up at him.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head quickly, "Positive".

Troy didn't waste any time, he pulled her towards him intertwining their tongues once more.

Troy shifted Gabriella so that she was now lying beneath him. He placed gentle butterfly kisses against her neck, chin, jaw eventually coming back and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Unbuttoning his last few buttons, Troy sat up to take off the shirt, allowing Gabriella a stunning view of his taut muscles.

Moving back to his previous position, Troy left a trail of kisses from Gabi's earlobe to her neck.

He was moving at an excruciatingly slow speed and Gabi desperately wished he would quicken his pace. She bucked her hips against him, to let him know of her impatience, he merely chuckled, moving back to her neck.

He began to gently suck and nible the skin there, earning a moan from Gabriella.

She halted his actions bringing his face back to hers .She bit his lip softly yet firmly, and he gave in. She rocked her hips against his and felt his groan vibrate through his body and she whimpered softly as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Undoing the zipper at the side of her dress, he pried his lips away from hers and motioned for her to sit up. When she had done so he tugged the item over her head and threw it into the corner, reconnecting their lips once more.

Troy cupped her round breasts in his hands, before reaching round to undo her bra strap. Slipping the bra from her body and discarding it with rest of the clothing. Troy sat above her, staring down at her half naked figure, Gabi suddenly felt uneasy and moved her hands in an attempt to cover herself.

"Hey", he started

"Don't ever be embarrassed by your body", he said.

He moved her hands and looked down at her, he swooped down and kissed her earlobe. Whispering in her ear "Your beautiful", he breathed in a husky tone, that sent shock waves to her core.

His lips were gentle and soft against her now wet and sticky skin. He moved his hands across the curve of her hips as he moved to part her thighs, brushing his hand against her sex in the process.

Troy looked up to Gabriella to make sure his actions were okay, she nodded quickly and bucked her hips against him impatiently.

He peeled off her panties, leaving gentle kisses up the inside of her thighs before cupping her soaking wet sex in his large hands. Gabi moaned beneath him, arching her back. Troy dipped a finger into her soft folds,entering a second finger as she writhed beneath him. The tent in his underwear grew with each satisfied moan that left the beauties lips, as he dipped in and out of her.

"Tr..Troy", she stuttered, as she felt her orgasm building.

"Oh God Troy", she cried, "More", she begged as she thrust her hips towards him.

Gabi threw her head back into the pillow chanting his name as her climax came.

Troy stared in awe as he watched the naked beauty that lay before him reach her climax, she was so beautiful and Troy was incredibly turned on, however he knew this was wrong

Troy moved from his position Gabi bucked her hips against him. Troy groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away from the exotic beauty.

"Wh..What are you doing", Gabi stuttered, shocked by his actions.

"As much as I want this I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk", he announced, standing up looking for his clothes.

"Why, what difference does it make", she asked.

"Well I'm just not that kinda guy", he started, "This shouldn't even have happened", he sighed.

"Oh", Gabi said, feeling crushed.

Having realised what he had said Troy quickly climbed back onto the bed, "No, no, that's not what I mean. This was amazing, I just don't want you regretting it, or forgetting it for that matter".

"I'd be pretty hard to forget", she said shyly.

Troy made to get up again and Gabi had a sudden surge of confidence, "You could just stay here tonight, I mean it's fine if you don't want to", she said quickly.

Troy smiled at her, "Okay, I won't be a sec", he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

He came back minutes later in his boxers and climbed in beside Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Night Ella", he whispered.

"Night Troy", Gabi replied, sighing contently.

* * *

**Read & Review**


End file.
